


Mirror Image

by asrundream, draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Crossover, Dom/sub Undertones, Eluvians, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Polygamy, Self-cest, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a pair of connected eluvians, Garrett Hawke and Anders find themselves thrown into an alternate version of Kirkwall, greeted by Emmerich Hawke and... Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803575) by [draco_illius_noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis). 



> This story is a crossover of _Caught Looking_ and _Let Me Be..._ , and probably won't make much sense if you aren't familiar with both.

The mirror appeared in his bedroom on their anniversary. _Mother's at it again_ , Em thought at first, before remembering that she'd never gone so far as to decorate his bedroom.

"Anders, love?" he called, and Anders entered the room a moment later. "Where'd this come from?"

Anders wrapped his arms around Em's waist and nuzzled his neck, eyeing their reflection in the elaborately-decorated full-length mirror that had recently taken up residence in the corner of Em's room.

"Do you like it?"

"It's pretty, but what's it for?" Em folded his arms over Anders' and peered at the mirror.

"I'm always joking about you needing to look in a mirror more often, so I figured I'd get you one."

"I already have a mirror."

"That one only shows from the waist up," Anders teased, nipping at his earlobe. "This one shows everything. Even if it needs a bit of cleaning."

Em tilted his head, eyes fluttering closed. "Everything, hm?"

"Everything." Anders grinned against his ear, voice dropping to a whisper. "I want to watch me fuck you."

Em groaned and turned for a kiss, but Anders pulled away.

"I can't take it back anyway," he said, grinning and smacking Em's bottom.

"Come here, you," Em growled, and Anders fled with a breathless laugh. They chased each other about the house, and when Anders was finally caught, the mirror was half forgotten.

* * *

Garrett staggered to the curb, carrying two unwieldy bags of trash that he had neglected to put out the night before. He was half-asleep, and very reluctant to leave the warmth of his lover’s side.

He tripped over his pant leg as he turned around, catching himself at the last minute. A glint of light caught his eye as he stood, something nestled between some old wooden pallets that had no business being in front of his apartment building. He walked over, seeing a large, antique mirror with a crack down the middle.

What he didn’t see was Anders standing in the doorway as he trudged back, mirror in hand.

“Garrett, love...you leave the trash at the curb, not bring it in the house.”

Garrett huffed, nudging his way past Anders and propping the mirror against the couch.

“Yeah, but look,” he said, pointing to the corners. “Don’t they almost look like dogs?”

Anders squinted.

“...No.”

“Well _I_ like it,” Garrett said defiantly, grabbing Anders by the hand. “Now let’s go back to bed.”

Later that evening, Garrett set to work on examining the mirror more closely. A piece of glass had fallen out over the course of the day, but with a bit of superglue it would be fixable.

That’s where Anders found him when he arrived home, bent over the dining room table, face ridiculously close to the mirror in front of him.

“Love?” he called. Garrett jumped in surprise, hand slipping where it was braced against the side of the frame.

“Oh, _shit_!” Garrett shouted, putting his finger in his mouth.

“Did you cut yourself?” Anders asked, rushing over to him.

“Your fault,” Garrett mumbled. Anders went to fetch a wet towel and a band-aid.

“Let me just finish this…” he said, brushing Anders’ hand away when he returned.

Placing the last piece in the mirror, he propped it up, looking at it in delight.

“See! I told you it could be fixed!”

Anders looked at it doubtfully. It was still hideous, no matter what Garrett thought.

“And look,” Garrett said, touching one of the supposedly dog-like corners. “It looks a lot better now.”

“You’re getting blood on--” Anders started, stepping back a moment later as the mirror started glowing.

Garrett frowned, looking around the back.

“I don’t remember seeing any lights…”

“Garrett, I don’t think those are--” His words were cut off as Garrett’s hand went through the glass. Literally.

“Come check this out!” He laughed, pulling his arm in and out of the mirror. “It’s a trick mirror! This is even better!”

Anders took a wary step forward, neither of them realizing they had company until Woofy charged into the room.

“No, don’t!” Anders shouted, rushing to push the dog out of the way, simultaneously shoving Garrett to the side.

When he turned back, Garrett was nowhere to be found.

“Garrett?” he called, panic quickly rising in his throat. “Love?”

He gazed around the room before settling on the mirror in horror, realizing what must have happened.

Anders took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

It was late in the evening on a relatively uneventful day. Em sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, idly reading a bestseller he was, so far, completely nonplussed by. The sounds of running water drifted in from the hallway.

The mirror, now cleaned and polished, had shifted to a spot slightly to the left of its original location. Several weeks and one naughty use after its arrival Em had even stopped complaining about having to move furniture to make room for it; if his response a week prior had been any indication, he’d grown rather fond of being able to see absolutely everything.

The last thing Garrett remembered was falling forward into nothingness, the faint sound of Anders shouting from behind.

He landed on his face with a thud, immediately sensing something was off. This carpet was much nicer and much softer than his. He didn’t hear the din of the TV from the living room, or the soothing sound of a snoring dog.

Looking up, he _definitely_ knew something was wrong. There was a bed where the dining room table should have been, and perched on top of it, peering over the side, was a very attractive, very surprised man.

Garrett quickly sat up, gaping at the man in front of him as the man stared back. He was preparing to ask where in the hell he was when he felt a heavy weight crash into his back, both of them flying forward. He turned and grinned, relief washing over him at the sight, until he heard a gasp from the bed.

“Anders?”

Em stared at the two men who’d just, to all appearances, fallen out of his bedroom mirror. One of them was an incredibly well-built brunet, and the other was his boyfriend.

“You… were definitely just in the shower.”

Anders tilted his head, confused. "No, I wasn't. I just got home. And who are you?"

"Where the fuck are we?" Garrett cut in, voice rising to near panic levels.

Em set his book and glasses on the bedside table and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "You're, uh. In my bedroom." He quirked an eyebrow at Anders. "How are you not in the shower, and who's your friend, and did you just come out of the _mirror_?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Garrett said defensively, squaring his shoulders. "And... possibly. Do you have a dog mirror, too?"

"You probably just recognize me from TV," Anders replied, shooting Garrett a look that said 'please let me handle this.' "I was definitely not just in your shower. What's your name?"

Em opened his mouth to reply to Garrett but snapped it shut again when Anders spoke, face going blank in an instant. He took a deep breath before responding, voice quiet.

"This isn't funny, love. Don't."

Garrett and Anders exchanged a look, both unsure of how to respond.

Unnoticed by any of them, the sound of running water had stopped.

"I'm not sure who you think I am," Anders began gently, "but we've never met before. I'm pretty sure I would remember your face."

He gave the other man his most charming smile, although it appeared to have the opposite effect.

Em's face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness, and he stood up from the bed.

"Anders, s-stop it," he snapped.

"What'd I do?" a voice called from the hallway.

Anders stepped through the doorway, clad only in a towel around his waist, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the men in his bedroom.

"Uh. Hi?"

Garrett's brow furrowed in confusion, frowning as he looked between the nearly identical men. His Anders was slightly taller and more filled out, but there was no denying that same, gorgeous face.

"...Anders?"

"Yes?" both men replied simultaneously, whipping around to look at each other in surprise.

"I was talking to MY Anders," Garrett clarified, tugging on his hand. "This one. I don't...I think I need to sit down."

"There are two of you," Em said, staring incredulously. "Or... could you have a twin?" He directed the last at his Anders, who was gaping at the fully dressed, slightly taller one.

"No," Anders replied, looking his doppelganger over from head to toe. "Em. Love. Why are another one of me and a bodybuilder in our bedroom?"

Em shook his head, gesturing toward a chair for Garrett to sit in. "I have no idea."

Garrett swayed slightly on his feet, his Anders quickly putting an arm around him and guiding him to the chair. He leaned over with his head in his hands as Anders turned back to the other two men.

"Could someone _please_ explain what's going on here?" he asked. "Especially WHO you are."

He gestured towards the other Anders, very carefully keeping his eyes above waist level. The towel around his twin’s hips was slipping dangerously low, and he wasn't sure he wanted to make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

"I didn't even feed Woofy!" Garrett wailed from behind him.

Anders sighed, closing his eyes. So much for that.

"Emmerich Hawke," Em said, sitting heavily on the bed and unintentionally bouncing a pillow to the floor. "You're in my bedroom."

" _Our_ bedroom. I'm Anders Justice, by the way. Maker, I'm introducing myself to my evil twin." Anders readjusted his towel just before it fell off his hips entirely. "If I'd known you were dropping by I'd have put on pants. Probably."

The corner of Em's mouth turned up in his first smile since the other men fell into his bedroom.

Garrett barked out a laugh from the chair as his Anders felt the anger bubbling underneath his skin.

"EVIL twin?" he shouted, taking a step closer. "How do I know you're not going to tie us up and--"

Garrett snorted, turning it into a cough at the last moment.

"You aren't helping, love," his Anders called from over his shoulder.

Garrett glanced over at the man on the bed, exchanging faint smiles. And then it hit him.

"Wait, did you say your last name was Hawke?"

Em's Anders took a step closer to the other Anders, and very deliberately put himself between the doppelganger and Em. Em peered out from behind him and raised an eyebrow at the question, pointedly ignoring the display and speaking to the man in the chair instead.

"Yes. Who are you, and what, uh... this sounds really stupid. What were you doing in my. Uh. Mirror?"

Anders, meanwhile, was doing his best to look intimidating while wearing nothing but a towel.

"You're in my fucking apartment," he snapped, glaring up at the other Anders. "Wearing my face, incidentally, which is rude."

"My name is Garrett Hawke," Garrett replied, scooting over a little to look around his Anders. "Are we related? And um... kind of a funny story really..."

"Not now, Garrett," his Anders growled, taking a step closer to the man in front of him. "Do you have _any_ idea who I am?"

"I think that's what they're asking, love," Garrett sighed, noticing the way his Anders' hand was clenching and unclenching repeatedly. "Please don't throw anything at him."

Em looked up at the other Anders and smiled a small, closed-mouth smile. His own Anders took another step forward, almost backing the other into the dresser.

“As far as I can tell you’re the asshole version of me,” he growled. “Did I get it wrong?”

Em groaned and stood, putting a hand on his Anders’ bare shoulder.

“Love, I don’t want to beat you up today. Other you, I mean. Any you, actually.”

“Em--” Anders started, then sighed, shoulders drooping slightly. He looked up at the other Anders and deadpanned, “I have no idea who you are.”

"WHAT!" Garrett exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "How do you... I don't even..."

"Garrett," his Anders said firmly, placing a hand on his chest. "Relax."

He looked like he wanted to respond, but sighed instead, running a hand through his hair. His Anders turned his attention back to the pair in front of him, glancing at them curiously.

"Not sports fans, huh?"

“Sports fans?” towel-clad Anders asked, eyes narrowed. “What do sports have to do with any of this?”

Em pulled at his Anders’ shoulder until he took a step back. “Let’s start over. Okay? We seem to know each other’s names, so let’s start with something simple like ‘Why do you look the same and we have the same last name’ or ‘Why did you fall out of my mirror.’”

“Wait,” Anders said, turning to stare at Em. “They fell out of the mirror?”

Em nodded and pointed. “He fell out first - Garrett - then the other Anders. I thought he was you, but he said he didn’t know me.” A flash of some emotion passed across his eyes and was gone again in an instant.

“Sorry, love,” Anders sighed, expression softening.

“It’s alright,” Em replied, smiling as Anders kissed his temple. “Nobody is ever going to believe this. I wouldn’t if I hadn’t seen it. So.” He peered up at Garrett, then Anders. “Fill in the blanks?”

Garrett and Anders exchanged a look before Garrett smiled sheepishly.

“Welllll,” he drawled. “I went to take out the trash, and I noticed a this huge, old mirror out by the curb. So I brought it inside.” He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“He thought it had dogs on it,” Anders said dryly.

Garrett ignored the comment as he continued.

“I fixed it, and then _someone_ scared me and I cut my finger. Next thing I know, the mirror starts glowing and I’m lying face-down on your floor.”

“As to why we look the same,” his Anders cut in, gesturing between himself and the other Anders, “I have no clue. Are you... I guess you don’t play baseball, huh?”

“I definitely don’t play baseball.”

“He’s a doctor,” Em said, crossing the room to inspect the mirror.

“And an _exotic dancer_ ,” Anders added, smirking suggestively as he reached down to readjust the towel around his waist. “What?” He shrugged in response to the looks from the other two men. “Med school’s not free.”

“Plus he likes it.”

“That’s true too.”

Em reached out and tentatively prodded the surface of the mirror. Absolutely nothing happened.

Garrett slid past both Anderses, making his way over to stand next to Em.

“I touched here,” he explained, pointing to a corner. “But... yours doesn’t look like mine.”

His Anders was by his side a moment later.

“You cut your finger,” he murmured, grabbing Garrett’s hand. “And _then_ you touched the mirror. Perhaps…?”

Garrett scoffed.

“Please, what do you think this is, a fairy tale?” He pointed his finger at Anders, twirling it around in front of his face. “Plus, you’re the one with the magic fingers.”

He wiggled his eyebrows as his Anders rolled his eyes, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Garrett, we literally fell through a mirror. This isn’t a joke.”

Em glanced over at Garrett’s antics, poked the indicated corner of the mirror with a finger, then pressed a hand to the glass. The mirror remained a perfectly ordinary mirror.

“If you’re still bleeding, it might not hurt to bleed on this one, just in case.”

“Then disinfect your hand. And the mirror,” Em’s Anders called over his shoulder, while rummaging through the dresser.

“Yes, yes, disinfect things, I know.” Em waved a hand, dismissing a lecture he’d heard a dozen times. “If that doesn’t work, maybe we can… buy you a ticket home or something. Depending on where you live.” He looked Garrett over from head to toe. “Are you from Ferelden or Rivain? I feel like I’d’ve heard if any of Dad’s family was in town. Though,” he said, voice lowered and muttering to himself, “Someone could’ve pulled a Gamlen. Random cousin? Wouldn’t be the first time.”

He pressed his hand to the glass again, uneventfully.

“I love that you’re not more bothered by the ‘fell through a mirror’ part,” Anders said, brandishing a pair of pants.

Em shrugged.

Garrett pinched his finger, allowing a small drop of blood to pool on the tip before pressing it to the frame.

“Nothing,” he sighed, holding a tissue to the cut. His Anders walked over, wiping the spot clean with another.

“I’m from Ferelden, originally,” Garrett continued. “But my family has been in Kirkwall for years. We are… in Kirkwall, right?” He shot a worried glance at his Anders, the idea that they may be hundreds or thousands of miles away from their home sinking in for the first time.

“We’ll figure it out, love,” his Anders murmured, squeezing his arm gently.

Em nodded. “Don’t worry, we’re in Kirkwall. Last I checked.”

Garrett frowned, now looking at Em curiously.

“Did you say Gamlen? I have an Uncle Gamlen. He’s... your uncle, too? I thought it was just him and Mom…” he trailed off, thinking. This made no sense.

“Wait!” he shouted, startling the others in the room. He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll call Beth, she’ll know how to fix this.”

“How do you know Beth? Shit, if you’re actually a random cousin it would’ve been nice of her to tell me.” Em peered up at Garrett, eyes narrowed.

Em’s Anders huffed annoyance at the complete lack of disinfecting, and left the room, pants in hand.

“How do _you_ know Beth?” Garrett asked, the phone in his hand forgotten. His Anders looked between the two, confused.

“Can we all please just stop for a minute and figure this out?” he pleaded, running both hands through his hair. “Let’s wait for the other me to come back, and start over. Slowly.”

“He’s probably putting pants on. And getting something to scour the mirror with.” Em brushed a lock of hair out of his face. “Can we please not drag my family into this… whatever this is? I don’t fancy explaining ‘they fell out of a mirror’ to the twins.”

His Anders returned, dressed and wielding a spray bottle and rag. “At least put some alcohol on that in a bit,” he said, gesturing to Garrett with the bottle.

“His hand’s not going to fall off,” Em teased.

“It won’t be my fault if it does,” his Anders retorted.

Garrett checked his finger, satisfied that it wasn’t bleeding anymore.

“It’s barely a scratch,” he muttered, watching as the other Anders doused the mirror in cleaning fluid before scrubbing it.

“Anyway,” he continued, turning his attention back to Em. “The twins?”

His Anders sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Like I said,” he repeated, “Let’s start from the beginning. Garrett?”

Garrett nodded, noticing all three men were now paying close attention.

“My name is Garrett. Garrett Hawke. I work in a bakery, I live in Kirkwall, Anders is my boyfriend and I have a dog named Woofy. My father is dead, and my twin brother and sister live with my Mom.”

He looked expectantly at the others.

Em narrowed his eyes and regarded Garrett with no small amount of suspicion. His Anders set the rag and bottle on the dresser, and he, too, gave Garrett a piercing look.

“Emmerich Hawke,” Em said, almost making it sound like a question. “I’m a courier, I also live in Kirkwall, Anders - uh, my Anders - is my boyfriend, no pets despite his cat obsession, and… this is starting to sound really fucking weird. My father is also dead, and I have a twin brother and sister who used to live with my mother, but Beth’s married now and Carver finally got off his ass and moved out.”

Garrett snorted. “Carver? Moved out? He can barely feed himself.” He grinned. “Although Bethy getting married...that would be interesting.”

His Anders smacked him on the arm.

“You aren’t wondering about the fact that his brother and sister are _also_ named Beth and Carver? You know what? Never mind.”

He turned to the others. “My name is Anders. That’s all I go by, so don’t ask. I’m a professional baseball player--”

“A pitcher!” Garrett chimed in excitedly. “The best!”

His Anders sighed in exasperation, but gave him a fond smile.

“Yes, a pitcher. For the Kirkwall Champions.” He focused his gaze on the other Anders. “And I also really like cats.”

“I don’t pitch,” the other Anders said, leaning against the dresser. “Well, I do _pitch_ …”

“Anders!” Em hissed, giving him an exasperated look.

“I already told you about me. Doctor, stripper. Dating the most gorgeous man alive.” He looked Em over, not remotely trying to hide it. Em’s cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“That aside,” Em said, pointedly avoiding eye contact with anyone, “the Champions are a soccer team.”

“They suck, too,” his Anders chimed in. Em held up a finger to silence him, and he grinned.

Garrett snorted. “That sucks. Our Champs are the best in the league, thanks to him.” He beamed proudly at Anders, who looked slightly embarrassed. “I tend to _catch_ too, though,” he grinned, winking at Em.

“Garrett, this isn’t…” his Anders groaned. “Anyway. So we’re in Kirkwall, but we’re not in Kirkwall?”

“Yeah, this doesn’t make sense,” Garrett agreed, gazing around the room. “You also have a much nicer place than me. From what I can tell.”

“You’re in the only Kirkwall I’m aware of,” Em’s Anders said. “Or the only one I was aware of until today.”

“What’s your mom’s name?” Em asked, sitting on the bed and staring up at Garrett. “The twins? Boyfriend named Anders? Are you me?” He groaned and put his head in his hands. “This is ridiculous. I’m going crazy.”

“If you’re going crazy, so am I,” Garrett replied, pacing the area in front of the bed as he ticked off a list. “My mom’s name is Leandra. Her maiden name was Amell. Bethany and Carver are my younger twin siblings. My boyfriend is named Anders. How can I be you? I just don’t…”

He paused, looking at the mirror again, face contorted into a mixture of confusion and frustration. His Anders came over, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“We’ll figure this out, love,” he whispered. “We’ll get back home.”

Em flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Your dad was probably Malcolm too, huh? Fuck, don’t answer that. I don’t look like you. Is this some kind of weird joke?”

His Anders straightened and took a step closer to the other Anders, looking very slightly up at him. He leaned left, then right, then back, looking him over from all angles.

“You’re a little taller,” he finally said. “Maybe heavier. Still hot, though. Good job, me.” He smirked and rested a hand on one hip. “It’s nice to know I’m always devilishly attractive.”

“Anders,” Em chided, embarrassed. “Don’t… don’t… shit. Don’t flirt with yourself?” He threw an arm over his eyes. “Nevermind. I can’t wrap my head around that sort of prohibition.”

“I don’t think it counts as flirting if you do it with yourself,” Anders said.

Garrett turned and sat on the bed, staring down at the floor.

“Yeah, I don’t get it,” he said quietly, shaking his head.

His Anders, meanwhile, was totally oblivious to the exchange, looking at the other Anders in appreciation.

“It would be hard not to flirt with me,” he agreed. “Us. And you’re a stripper?” He grinned. “I think we should talk.”

Garrett peeked his eyes to the side at the comment, before sitting up.

“Okay, so what do we do now?”

“Figure out the mirror?” Em asked, also sitting up. He reached over and very carefully poked Garrett in the arm. “Alright, you’re officially real. And a lot more buff than I am. I’m almost ashamed.”

His Anders matched the other’s grin - identically, in fact - and nodded. “Talk. Compare notes.” He raised an eyebrow. “Compare other things. I’ll give you a lesson in stripping, if you like.”

Em groaned. “Bizarro world us comes through the mirror and you want to compare dick sizes and teach your doppelganger how to strip.”

Anders nodded. “Yep. And figure out how to get them back, obviously. But also stripping. Maybe a touch of pole dancing, if there’s time.”

Em tossed a pillow at his head.

“We can talk and strip at the same time,” Garrett’s Anders agreed. Garrett was now looking at the pair with interest.

“Maybe privately?” his Anders suggested, gesturing towards the door. “These two can talk a bit. Get to know... I don’t know. Something.”

Garrett’s face fell as they left, before he turned to look at Em, studying him carefully.

“You’re really attractive,” he said simply, watching as the other man blushed. “I wonder how many other things we have in common, besides our family,” he grinned.

“Um.” Em let out a nervous laugh and chewed at his bottom lip. “Thanks? I, uh. Like YouTube? And. The color green? We, uh. Have. The same boyfriend. Sort of? Sort of.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be… weird. About talking to, uh. Me? You.”

He finally met Garrett’s gaze after a pause. “What kind of stuff would we have in common?”

Garrett blinked, staring at Em for several moments before giving him a small smile.

“Okay, not what I was…” he shook his head. “You don’t have to be nervous around me. We don’t have to be as uh, _enthusiastic_ as them.”

He turned and looked at the door briefly, before shooting Em a mischievous grin.

“Is your Anders as... forward as mine?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “That could be something else we have in common.”

Em barked out a laugh. “Forward, yes. But not pushy. Illegally attractive. Amazing dancer. The exotic type. We don’t make it to many fancy dress parties for _that_ type of dancing. I’d say I could watch him all night, but I definitely don’t have the patience for it. Does yours drool a bit in his sleep? Or like, uh…” He looked down, realized he was inadvertently staring at Garrett’s crotch, and turned to look at the floor instead. “Watching you?”

Garrett sighed, small smile on his face. “He is definitely too attractive for his own good,” he replied. “And he does tend to sleep with his mouth open.”

He grinned wider, noticing the way Em’s eyes shifted away.

“He _definitely_ likes to watch. Do you know... one of the first things we, um, did. For each other. Was him asking for a video of me touching myself. It was fun.” He shifted a little, suddenly feeling the heat rising in his neck. Maybe he shouldn’t be sharing all these intimate details right away.

Em let out a surprised cough and shook his head. “Sounds like Anders. I actually met him - mine - at the strip club. Bethany’s bachelorette. He gave me a lap dance. Mom doesn’t know that though.”

Garrett’s eyebrows shot up. “Bethany had her bachelorette party at a strip club? And you went?” He grinned. “PLEASE tell me Carver was there too.”

“Sorry. No such luck.”

Em toyed with the hem of his shirt before looking up at Garrett again. “This is weird. You’re like me, but you’re not like me at all. Your hair’s different, and you’re pale as hell. Could we really be… two of the same person, but not? Ugh. Metaphysics sort of stuff was never my thing.”

Garrett shook his head a moment later, examining his arm. “I guess I am a lot more pale, but I _am_ inside most of the time. And I love my hair. Yours is nice too, though.”

Silence fell between them for a minute, Garrett tracing designs on the bedcover with his finger.

“This just doesn’t make any sense,” he said quietly. “What about... friends? Do you have certain people you hang out with all the time? I have a pretty set group and now I’m curious.”

“Varric and Bela, mostly. That is, Isabela. They’re my two best friends. Beth and I are close, though we don’t see each other as much as we used to. Umm… that’s really it. I sometimes see Aveline, though she’s more of a family friend. And Merrill rarely, but we’ve always had a weird sort of relationship. I only know her because she hit me with a car. Long story. Do you know any of them?”

Garrett tipped his head to the side, an incredulous smile on his face.

“Bela and Merrill are two of my best friends,” he said. “Varric runs Bianca’s, a sports bar, and Aveline is a family friend as well. Beth and I are very close and Carver... well, Carver’s Carver. No Fenris, though? That’s interesting.”

“Fenris?" Em winced. "Nope. No Fenris. Uh. No.”

Garrett raised his eyebrows, but decided not to pursue the topic... despite his curiosity. He paused, then began to laugh.

“So, Merrill hit you with a car, huh?” He grinned. “That sounds like her. How many times did she apologize? Did she bring you small animals as get-well presents?”

“At least a hundred times. Several stuffed animals. No real ones.”

“That’s a little better, at least.” He smiled, lost in thought, before his face dropped, going from amused to forlorn in a matter of seconds.

“I miss them already,” he said. “Even Carver. Well... okay, not Carver yet, but the rest of them.” He looked up, meeting Em’s eyes. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, if you start missing Carver, I’ve got a spare one lying around.” Em chuckled, but his expression quickly turned serious. He reached out as though to pat Garrett on the hand, stopping halfway.

“We’ll figure something out. If you’re really from some weird version of Kirkwall, then the best place to be to get you back is probably _this_ version of Kirkwall. And if you came through my mirror, you might as well hang around so we can try to get it working, right?” He nodded to himself for a moment, then gave Garrett a small smile.

“I’ve got a spare room, if you like.”

Garrett nodded.

“That’s probably a good idea, at least for tonight. If...you don’t mind, of course.”

“Not at all.”

He glanced back towards the door, beginning to feel anxious that neither Anders had returned yet.

“Do you think we should go find them?”

“Oh. Yeah, let’s go see what they’re up to. Anders probably isn’t actually giving - er, your Anders - a strip lesson, but you never know.”

* * *

Garrett's Anders opened the door, gesturing for the other Anders to lead the way. He still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but thought a "divide and conquer" approach might work best. Garrett and Em could chat. And he had to admit... he was more than a little curious as to how much he and this Anders were alike.

Em’s Anders hesitated in the doorway for a moment before leading the other down the hall to the spare bedroom. It was that or the living room, and some part of him said the bedroom was the correct choice.

“Have a seat.” He gestured to the bed and a chair, then sat at the end of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking the tie slightly loose.

“So, me,” he said, grinning wolfishly. “Tell me what you’re like.”

Garrett’s Anders raised an eyebrow, smirk slowly spreading across his face.

“What I’m like, or what I _like_?”

He made himself comfortable in the chair, wondering if he shouldn’t have sat next to the other him instead. At least this way he could take in the full view. Of himself. He wondered if this was what Garrett saw whenever he looked at him.

“You are very easy on the eyes,” he said, grinning. “I’m impressed with myself.”

He paused, looking the other man over, slowly.

“We already know all the boring parts about each other,” he continued, waving a hand. “How about we get to the good stuff?”

“Which stuff is that?” Em’s Anders asked, the picture of innocence - until he twisted the hem of his shirt in one hand, wrapping the fabric in his fist and slowly pulling the shirt up to expose his stomach.

“You didn’t really want a lesson, did you?” He fluttered his eyelashes, gazing down at the man in front of him. “I’d ask you for a _pitching_ lesson, but I’m already good at that.”

He thought, very briefly, that he might’ve gone a bit far - but if the other Anders was anything like him, he’d gone just far enough.

Garrett’s Anders stood, walking over to the bed and standing directly in front of his counterpart before reaching down and slowly peeling his shirt off. He smirked as he watched the other man‘s gaze slide down his torso, lingering at his hips.

“Like what you see?” he purred, voice dropping as he ran his fingers back up his body.

“Yeah.” Em’s Anders cleared his throat and made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring. “I’m not used to seeing it from this angle, though.” He pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside, dislodging his hair tie completely in the process. Long red-blond hair fell past his shoulders and around his face.

“You’re not quite so thin as I am. Different kinds of workouts, I suppose.” He looked around until he found his hair tie and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, arching his back and suggestively exposing his neck more than was strictly necessary.

“And you?” he asked, with a brief flash of tongue against his bottom lip. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, and ran a single finger down his neck and the center of his chest, all the way to the waistband of his pants. “What do you think of the view?”

Garrett’s Anders followed the slow descent of his finger, swallowing.

“Very nice,” he drawled, making an appreciative noise.

Anders took a step closer, gripping the waistband of the other Anders’ pants and pulling him to his feet. He grinned, running the fingers of both hands around his sides and back to the front again.

“Should I keep going?” he whispered, leaning closer.

Em’s Anders sucked in a sharp breath and gave the other Anders a wicked grin.

“Now, now,” he chided, grabbing the other’s wrists and pushing him back half a step. He leaned up, mouth an inch from the slightly taller man’s ear, and chuckled low in his throat.

“First rule of the show.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “ _Don’t touch_.”

He trailed his fingers down the backs of the other Anders’ hands, unabashedly breaking his own rule, before stepping back until his legs hit the bed. He dipped his own hand just barely down the front of his waistband, accompanying it with a slow roll of his hips and a smirk.

Garrett’s Anders felt a shiver run down his spine at the words, eyes widening as the other man’s hand disappeared into his own pants.

“Garrett rolls his hips too,” he whispered, reverently. His eyes flickered up to the other Anders’ face before breaking into a grin.

“Show me more,” he said. “I want to surprise him.”

“I need music for a proper dance. And more easily removable pants.”

Despite his objections, stripper Anders continued, trailing one hand down his inner thigh and the other back up the center of his stomach and chest, where he circled one nipple with the tip of his little finger.

He had just begun to lazily sway his hips when Em and Garrett walked in.

Em let out a high, quiet whimper before he could stop himself, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

Garrett stopped in his tracks, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open as his eyes went back and forth between both Anderses.

“Ummm…” he started, brow furrowing in confusion.

“It’s nothing love,” his Anders said quickly, shooting the other Anders a look before rushing to Garrett’s side. Garrett gave him a hurt look, softening somewhat when his Anders took him in his arms.

“What were you doing?” he whined. “We were just talking, and you were... _this_.”

“Really wasn’t joking about the lesson,” Em’s Anders quipped. He noticed the way Em’s eyes raked over his bare chest, and when they met his, he winked. “You don’t have to worry. We were stripping ourselves, not each other.”

Em looked away, hand still over his mouth, sure he was blushing to the tips of his ears. It had occurred to him that he wasn’t opposed to them stripping each other.

“Did you have a nice talk?” his Anders asked.

Em nodded, staring at the wardrobe. “We have almost the same group of friends, and I told him they can stay here while we try to figure out the mirror.”

“Makes sense.”

His Anders crossed over to him and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head until their eyes met.

“You never have to look away,” he said quietly.

Garrett rocked gently in his Anders’ arms, watching the exchange between Em and the other Anders as his whispered soothing words into his ear. He pulled back after a moment.

“Were you really stripping?” he asked doubtfully, looking at his Anders’ bare chest.

“Well... he was,” his Anders replied, somewhat sheepishly. “I was watching. And learning.”

“So let me get this straight... Em and I are in the other room, trying to figure out what happened and how to get back, and the two of you are in here watching each other take your clothes off?”

He raised an eyebrow at his lover, barely suppressing a laugh.

“Are you surprised?” the other Anders asked, not at all suppressing a laugh.

Em snorted. “I’m not,” he said, grinning. “Not from you, anyway. I didn’t expect it, but I’m not surprised.”

“You know I wouldn’t--”

“I know.”

“Not without asking first, anyway.”

Em made a strangled noise, eyes widening.

“Maybe later,” his Anders purred, kissing his forehead.

Garrett nudged his Anders, gesturing faintly with his head.

“Were you going to sleep with him?” he whispered.

“What?” his Anders exclaimed, looking at him in horror. “ _Seriously_ , Garrett?”

“You were taking your clothes off!” Garrett answered defensively. “And so was HE. What am I supposed to think?”

“Garrett...love…” his Anders began, sighing as he attempted to come up with an explanation that would satisfy his boyfriend.

“Garrett,” Em cut in, turning to face him. “I know it’s… kind of hard to think of something sexual and separate it from something romantic.”

His Anders smiled fondly, knowing the gist of what Em was about to say.

“I’m dating a stripper. He takes his clothes off for other people all the time. He gives lap dances to other people all the time. And he comes home to me.” He chewed at his lip for a moment, staring at the floor. “Just because you… I don’t know, get naked, touch someone, whatever, it--”

He sighed heavily, and his Anders reached up to rub his shoulder.

“It doesn’t - doesn’t mean anything unless y-you want it to. It’s not important, and it’s not love, and, he picked you, and mine picked me, and…” He trailed off into an awkward silence.

Garrett’s tension slowly eased away at the words. He stared at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably before giving his Anders an apologetic glance.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I should have trusted you. After everything…”

He shook his head, at a loss for words. His Anders reached up, cupping his cheek and smiling affectionately.

“Nothing was going to happen.”

Garrett gazed at him for a moment before turning to Em, giving him a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said softly. “I ah... it’s been hard for me, too. Lots of people want to be with a famous athlete.” His eyes locked with his Anders’ before looking at the other pair in front of them. “I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re not famous here,” Em’s Anders quipped, wrapping his arms around Em’s waist. “Still damned handsome, though, so at least your alter-ego isn’t a total disappointment.”

“Not at all a disappointment,” Em said, squirming slightly as Anders’ fingers splayed across his hip.

“Flatterer.”

“Why don’t you look in a mirror?” Em mocked, in a poor impression of Anders’ voice.

“I did,” Anders replied. “I liked what I saw.”

Garrett’s Anders raised his eyebrows, a pleased expression on his face.

“I knew you had good taste.” He smirked, looking at Em.

“So, can we go back to trying to figure out this mirror?” Garrett interrupted, lacing his fingers through Anders’. “Woofy needs to go outside before bed, so we need to get home.”

His Anders rolled his eyes. “You see what the priority is in our life?” he joked, giving Garrett’s hand a slight squeeze as the other man huffed.

“If I left you to your priorities, you’d be pantless right now.”

“Being pantsless isn’t a bad priority,” Em’s Anders said, grinning.

Em gently elbowed him in the ribs. “You can take your pants off after we figure out this mirror.”

“Not before?” Anders asked, blinking.

“I didn’t say that.” Em gave him a tiny smirk before stepping out of his embrace and heading back toward their room; he made it a point to sway his hips slightly more than usual.

Anders shrugged at the other two.

“I don’t have to be the only one without pants,” he teased, and winked, before following Em out of the room.

The other duo watched them leave before Garrett swung back around, giving his Anders a piercing stare. Anders grinned, recognizing the look on his face.

“Well, go on,” he prodded, innocent mask hiding the mischief in his eyes. “We don’t want to keep them waiting, love.”

Garrett’s eyes squinted, trying to decide whether or not he was teasing. Having come to the conclusion that he was not, he turned, barely making it out of the doorway before he felt a firm slap on his ass. He jumped, turning around so quickly that his Anders was forced to take a couple steps back into the room they had just exited. Garrett followed, kicking the door mostly closed behind him.

“Now, love,” Anders began, smirking as Garrett strode towards him. His eyes were already darkened with want, and Anders began to feel himself stir in his pants. “Is this really the time?”

“You started it,” Garrett growled, finally reaching him. He leaned forward, nipping at his neck. Anders let out a soft groan, reaching to pull Garrett forward when the other man stepped back, devilish smile on his face.

“You started it, but I’m going to end it,” he finished, turning and making his way back towards the door, pulling his hair up on top of his head as he did so.

“Tease,” Anders muttered, willing himself to calm down before quickly catching up.

Meanwhile, Em and his Anders had returned to their room, Em walking in the way he only did when he was trying to get Anders’ attention. It worked.

Anders stepped into their room behind him and immediately spun him around, pushing the door closed behind them.

“Anders,” Em whined, breath catching as he was pushed against the wall by the mirror. “They’re right behind you--”

“They’re not,” Anders said, grinding against him. “I think I teased them to _distraction_.” The last he whispered against Em’s neck, and Em bit his lip, barely stifling a whimper.

“They’ll be here any second,” he protested.

“You knew exactly what you were doing, going down the hall like that.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Em huffed, a brief smirk on his lips. “I was just walking.”

“Mm, I know better. But do they?”

Em shrugged, faking nonchalance. “So what? We’re going to fix the mirror and they’re going to go home.”

“We are,” Anders agreed. He nuzzled Em’s neck, lips brushing against his earlobe. “But,” he added, voice low, “Think of how much fun you could have with two of me in the meantime.”

Em, caught completely off guard by the sudden rush of mental images that went with the suggestion, let out a loud moan.

Garrett and Anders had nearly made it to the bedroom when they stopped short in their tracks, hearing a loud noise emanating from behind the closed door.

“Was that…” Garrett began, pausing to listen again.

His Anders nodded, smile slowly spreading across his face. “That was definitely a moan.”

Garrett felt his face flush, and he shuffled uneasily in the hall.

“Should we... knock?” he asked uncertainly, scratching the side of his neck. It was punctuated by another loud groan, causing him to huff in embarrassment and take a few steps back.

“Maybe we should give them a minute,” he muttered to his Anders, in total disbelief that he was potentially listening to their hosts having sex only several feet away.

“Or we could join them,” his Anders grinned, pulling Garrett into his arms. He leaned forward, nibbling a bit on his neck before making his way up to Garrett’s ear.

“Remember the things we talked about?” he whispered, Garrett shuddering in response as he tugged on the lobe. “What do you want more... to be fucked and have me watch, or watch me being fucked instead?”

“Both?” Garrett answered, swallowing audibly as Anders’ hands began roaming down the front of his body. “But maybe not now.”

The bedroom door swung open a second later, revealing Em standing in the doorway and clutching the knob for dear life. His hair was slightly mussed, his cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing unevenly.

“Sorry,” he choked out. His Anders peeked around the door, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes, terribly,” Anders purred, looking over the scene in the hallway. “We could leave you out there, if you like. Or…” His gaze lingered slightly below the belt and flicked from one guest to another. “You could come in.”

“And figure out the mirror,” Em croaked.

“Quite.”

“Oh, God,” Garrett groaned, covering his face with his hand and turning slightly, hoping he could hide what he felt like was his very obvious arousal.

His Anders, on the other hand, was openly grinning, some kind of silent communication happening between him and his twin.

“We’ve been waiting to come,” his Anders responded smoothly, pressing his hand to Garrett’s back and nudging him forward. “To come in, of course.”

Garrett shot a quick look at Em, somewhat relieved that the other man looked as uncomfortable as him - although he wasn’t entirely sure if it was from arousal or self-consciousness. Or both.

His Anders let his hand slide down to rest on his ass as they entered the room, and he was painfully self-aware of another two sets of eyes on him. Or more specifically, on his rear.

An hour later, the mirror was still functioning perfectly well as a mirror, and very poorly as any sort of portal.

“We can try again tomorrow,” Em said, as his Anders yawned. “You can have the room we were in a bit ago. If you need pajamas, Anders’ clothes might fit, but… well. Bathroom you passed by, kitchen’s downstairs and you can help yourself to whatever, uh…”

Anders smiled. “If you need anything in the bathroom, check under the sink.”

Em coughed. “Right. Uh. Toothbrushes, or. Tooth… brushes… Maker, Anders, stop smirking.”

“Never.”

With everyone situated, they settled in for the night.

Em tried to keep his voice down - at least until he heard the first muffled, desperate noise from down the hall. After that, it would’ve taken a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett grumbled as he rolled over, burying his face in the crook of Anders' arm. The other man yawned, pulling him in closer.

"Is it your turn to make breakfast?" Anders asked sleepily.

"Let's just have cereal, I'm too comfortable to move."

Anders cracked open an eye to peek at his phone, and the events from the night before came rushing back to him.

"Love," he nudged Garrett. "You need to wake up."

"Oh crap," Garrett groaned. "I'm supposed to be at work, aren't I?"

Anders sat up, taking a better look at their surroundings in the morning light.

"I don't think you're going to work today."

"Oh?" Garrett teased, snaking his arm around Anders' waist without opening his eyes. "Are you going to make me stay?"

"Jesus, Garrett, open your eyes!" Anders lightly smacked him on the arm, Garrett finally blinking up at him.

He was silent for a moment as he looked around, a brief look of panic on his face before he flung one arm over his eyes.

"So...what do we do?" Garrett asked.

Anders swung his legs over the side of the bed, running a hand through his hair as he looked for his discarded clothes from the night before.

"I guess we go find our hosts."

* * *

Em awoke to the strong smell of coffee.

"Mmngh?" he inquired, groping blindly until his hand met something warm.

"Morning, lovely."

Em cracked an eye. Anders was kneeling next to the bed, smiling and holding out a steaming mug.

"I thought you might want coffee first thing, given how late I kept you up."

"Mmf," Em agreed, sitting and taking the mug with both hands. He took a sip, sighing heavily and leaning back against the headboard.

Anders chuckled and stood. "Awake yet?"

"No," Em replied.

"Well, you may _want_ to get out of bed this morning." Anders gestured to the mirror, and Em bolted upright, eyes widening.

"Oh shit, you're right. Mirror us."

"Mirror us." Anders nodded. "They aren't up yet, but I thought I heard talking when I came back upstairs, so they might be getting there."

Em groaned and patted his sleep-mussed hair with one hand.

"Your hair is fine. You look amazing. Beautiful. Stunning." Anders leaned down and kissed the spot Em had patted, then kissed him briefly on the lips. "Do you want to go head them off at the pass; give them the grand tour of the place? I made breakfast."

"What pass?"

Anders shrugged. "The hallway pass? It's a figure of speech, smartass." He grinned, and Em grinned back.

"Yeah, let's go get them. If they haven't fled or something." He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood, arching his back until it popped.

"They were still here a few hours ago, at least." Anders gently elbowed him in the ribs. "You haven't forgotten?"

Em flushed and looked away, taking another sip of coffee to hide his embarrassment.

"I haven't forgotten."

"You sure? Not even the part where--"

"I'm sure!" Em spluttered, and Anders laughed.

"Fine, fine. Come on."

They headed down the hallway and knocked at the guest room door.

* * *

Garrett snapped his head towards the door when he heard the first light knock.

"Where are my pants?" he hissed at his Anders, looking around frantically.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I threw them," Anders smirked, pulling on his wrinkled shirt. "Try over there."

Garrett turned in the direction he was pointing, catching a glimpse of the pants behind one of the bedside tables. He pulled them on right as the door opened.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes," his Anders said, grinning at the pair in the doorway.

The other Anders stood leaning against the doorframe, smirking. He looked his twin over from head to toe, and Em took a drink of coffee to hide his face.

"I could say the same to you," Em's Anders drawled, glancing over at Garrett. "Not interrupting anything, I hope? Not still going from last night?"

Em choked on his coffee.

Garrett stumbled a bit as he adjusted his pants, not bothering to look for his shirt as he made his way over to the rest of the group. He blushed slightly under the other Anders' gaze, choosing instead to give Em a warm smile.

"Thanks for letting us stay over," he said.

"The bed was _exceptionally_ comfortable," his Anders grinned, sharing a look with the other. "I hope we weren't too much of a ...disturbance?"

Em's Anders grinned wolfishly and patted Em on the back as he coughed and spluttered. "Quite the opposite."

Garrett sighed, refusing to meet any of their eyes as he thought of what to say next.

"Hey, I smell breakfast," his Anders exclaimed before he could speak. "I'm starving. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Em's Anders stepped aside, waving them down the hallway. "I made enough for everyone. I think."

Em managed to stop coughing into his coffee cup.

"Kitchen's downstairs," he said, heading down the hallway and assuming the others would follow. "Or. Wait, did you even realize you were on the second floor? I didn't show you downstairs. I'm an ass." He stopped, peering over his shoulder. "What if you wanted water? Shit, sorry."

"You're not an ass. You told them last night that they could help themselves to the kitchen."

Em sighed. "Right. I forgot." He continued down the hallway.

"I blew his brains out," his Anders stage whispered.

Garrett groaned, quickly catching up to Em as his own Anders snorted behind him.

"I thought I heard something," his Anders began, "but it was a little hard to hear over the noises coming from my own room."

Garrett shot Em a look, shaking his head as the conversation continued between their boyfriends.

"I probably would have just gotten a drink from the bathroom sink, anyway," he told Em reassuringly as they made their way to the stairs. "Neither one of us wants to be a bother."

Em gave Garrett a look of genuine shock. "You're not a bother at all. Unexpected, sure, but your existence alone is… pretty cool, actually. There's a half bath over there, by the way, in case the upstairs one's occupied." He waved toward the general direction of the front door as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Only the one shower, I'm afraid."

"Only the one jacuzzi, too," his Anders piped up, hand brushing against the other Anders' hip as though by accident. "But feel free to help me occupy it sometime." He stepped around the others and headed toward the living room.

The motion did not go unnoticed by Garrett, who gave his Anders a small frown as they followed. He received his boyfriend's best "Really, Garrett?" look and a small kiss before turning his attention back to his hosts. Or, more specifically, their house.

Garrett stared in awe at the floor to ceiling windows as they entered the conjoined rooms, deciding that this space alone was almost the size of his entire apartment. Looking around the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of a wall of framed portraits, but was tugged away before he could examine them further.

"Come on, love, the food will get cold," his Anders teased. "You can be nosy later."

"Sooo… this is the kitchen," Em said. "I've showed you now. I can feel less bad about it."

"You're fine," his Anders replied, hip-checking Em as he passed.

The food and plates were already laid out on the table, and the coffeemaker had been plugged in at the island nearby. Anders fumbled in the fridge for a moment and came out with a carton of juice, which he placed on the island next to a stack of glasses.

"Welcome to Chateau Hawke," he quipped, pouring coffee for himself and rounding the island to sit at the table. "Help yourself to whatever you like."

"He means food," Em clarified. "And drinks."

"Do I?" Anders raised an eyebrow as he speared a sausage.

Em rolled his eyes and smiled.

Garrett sat across from Em, silently surveying the food in front of him. His Anders, meanwhile, was already grabbing a sausage of his own, placing the entire thing slowly into his mouth while never breaking eye contact with his twin.

Garrett sighed, not bothering to remark as he helped himself. He was growing more uneasy as time went on - not so much because of the incessant flirting from one of their hosts, but because it seemed like there was no end to their "visit" in sight. He only hoped it wasn't as obvious as he thought.

Em's Anders raised an eyebrow at the other's display, secretly pleased. He bit into his own sausage, allowing the juice from the meat to run down his chin. He smirked as he wiped up the trail with two fingers and sucked them into his mouth.

Em shivered at the sight of the shameless teasing and turned to look at Garrett. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Garrett fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning closer. "You're not used to yours flirting, huh? If you're uncomfortable, mine'll stop."

Garrett shook his head, a little embarrassed that he had been caught.

"It's not a big deal," he whispered back, moving the food around on his plate. "I'm just a little...nervous."

He glanced back over at his Anders, who was now slowly licking some errant syrup from his lips. He had the full attention of his counterpart across the table, neither of them paying any attention to Em or Garrett.

"We've talked about it," Garrett continued. "I should be okay. But this…"

He frowned again, forcing himself to eat a forkful of eggs.

"It's a bit different seeing it in person, right?" Em nodded. "There were a few times where I went to work with Anders and got… kind of fucked up over it, actually. But after a while I was okay. No matter what, he still always wanted me."

Em paused to take his own mouthful of food and looked up just in time to see his Anders trailing a damp finger down his neck, eyes locked with the other Anders. He turned back to Garrett.

"Just say the word and he'll stop. You never have to do anything you don't want in our house. Alright?"

Garrett gulped, watching his Anders lean over, watching the trail of the other's fingers as they slowly descended. He shot Em a pained look, nodding his head.

"Anders, love."

Em's Anders stopped, gaze snapping to Em as Em beckoned with a finger. He stood and rounded the table, then leaned down as Em continued to crook his finger. Em shifted to briefly whisper in Anders' ear, and Anders' smirk instantly wiped from his face.

He straightened and cleared his throat, brow slightly furrowed.

"It's alright," Em said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Let's talk later."

His Anders nodded and returned to his seat, expression still one of mild concern. Em smiled reassuringly at Garrett as his Anders continued eating without teasing or innuendo of any sort.

Garrett returned the smile briefly before glancing towards his Anders, who was now frowning and glancing between the others at the table. Garrett said nothing, returning his gaze to his plate as he swallowed another mouthful of food.

His Anders cleared his throat a second later, causing Garrett to look back over.

"I need to wash my hands," he announced, locking eyes with Garrett. "I don't remember where the bathroom was...can you show me, love?"

Garrett nodded, a semi-confused look on his face as they both stood and made their way to the half-bath. He pointed in its direction with a faint smile before being dragged unceremoniously into the small space, door closing behind them.

"What's going on?" Anders asked softly.

"Nothing," Garrett replied, shuffling his feet as he looked at the floor. "I just...do you need to do that all the time?"

Anders sighed, leaning against the sink as the weight of Garrett's words sunk into him. He held out his arms a moment later, Garrett readily stepping into them.

"I'm sorry," Anders murmured into his neck as they held each other. "If I had known it was bothering you…"

He laughed quietly.

"I actually thought it might be turning you on."

Garrett leaned back, looking at his lover incredulously before bursting into laughter.

"How about we make it through breakfast without you two blowing each other over the bacon." He smirked, planting a small kiss on Anders' forehead. "Let's get back before they come looking."

The pair made their way back to the table, Garrett giving Em a small smile as they sat.

Em returned the smile; his Anders, on the other hand, was fixedly staring at his plate, still eating, but with a stricken look on his face. Em sighed.

"Garrett," Em said, perhaps slightly more perkily than was called for. "Tell me about your version of the twins."

Garrett paused, his fork halfway to his mouth as he glanced at Em, then at Em's Anders, who was still staring silently at his plate as he ate.

"Well," he began, putting his fork down. "Bethany is still in college, studying to be a teacher. She's...in a relationship." He shook his head, smiling faintly. "She also works part-time with me at the bakery. Carver works for a lawn care service. He likes being able to walk around shirtless and show off his muscles."

"Wonder who he gets that from," his Anders snorted next to him.

Garrett grinned, feeling some of the weight lifting from his chest. His still shirtless chest.

" _Anyway_ ," he continued. "So he works there and he's been dating Merrill for...a little longer than Anders and I have been together. But they both still live at home with Mom."

Garrett shrugged slightly, taking a sip of his orange juice as he finished.

Em raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing your twins aren't nearly 30."

"No," Garrett responded, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "They're only 22."

"Shit," Em swore. "Mine are 28 now. Uhh, Bethany models some, when she feels like it. Carver's middle management at Teagan's company. Teagan's Beth's husband. My Carver doesn't usually go full shirtless, but he likes that hipster v-neck look or only buttoning half of his shirt so everyone can see his chest." Em rolled his eyes. "He only moved out sort of recently, but Beth hasn't lived at home in a while, what with the whole married thing."

Em finished the last of his breakfast and pushed his plate away.

"We try to have family dinner pretty often, ever since Dad…" He glanced over at a piece of furniture somewhat resembling a hutch. "It doesn't always happen like we plan, though. Sometimes Uncle Gamlen crashes, or otherwise doesn't show up the times he actually _does_ get invited."

"Wow." Garrett shook his head, smiling in disbelief. "It's weird hearing that my siblings actually have _lives_. I mean, not that they don't now, it's just...not like that."

His Anders chuckled from his spot at the table.

"Bethany is a sweetheart," he confirmed. "And beautiful. And Carver...well, Carver thinks he's a lot cooler than he really is. No offense, love."

Garrett nodded in agreement as he finished up the last of his food. Em snorted and nodded too.

"We don't see Uncle Gamlen much. The twins and I have a little tradition for our dad though," he explained, wiping his mouth. "He used to take us to see the Champions play every year, so we make it a point to go together every Opening Day, in his honor."

He smiled sadly as his Anders reached over, squeezing his hand.

"And this year he got to see the most gorgeous man in professional sports start the game," his Anders sighed, causing Garrett to let out a small laugh.

"Also the most conceited," he grinned, returning the squeeze. "But that's about it."

He looked at Em, gesturing slightly towards Em's Anders, who still had not made a sound.

"Sounds familiar," Em said, raising his voice slightly. He frowned when his Anders didn't look up and kept morosely poking at a piece of bacon.

"Love. You can talk, you know," Em teased.

"Sorry," his Anders croaked, looking up at Em, then at Garrett, with a stricken look on his face. "I, uh. Just sorry. I fucked up."

Garrett shifted uneasily in his chair, looking to his Anders for support and receiving a shrug in return.

"It's fine," Garrett began, twirling his fork in his hand. "You didn't know it bothered me. It shouldn't bother me," he said with more determination. "I just wasn't expecting it, I guess."

His Anders gave him an encouraging smile as he continued.

"Not that I can blame you guys. You're both, um...impressively good-looking." He grinned shyly, looking away. "But there's no hard feelings. I'm really not opposed to the idea in general, honestly."

He trailed off, blushing at his admission as his Anders choked on his orange juice.

Em let out a strangled noise somewhere in the vicinity of a squeak and covered his mouth with one hand, then his face with both, cheeks burning.

Em's Anders stared at Garrett for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before smiling and shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have assumed anything. I got sort of carried away, I guess. It's a little narcissistic, maybe, but I've been in the business of people wanting me for a while. It's one thing to know you're attractive, and another thing entirely to have tangible proof of that attractiveness show up in your bedroom." He twirled his fork and smirked at Em. "Not that I'm not used to having something tangible and attractive in my bedroom."

Em spluttered from behind his hands and gently smacked his forehead against the table.

"Regardless," Anders added, "I should've asked first. Sorry."

"I am pretty irresistible." Garrett's Anders shrugged. "Can't say I blame you."

He looked around the table as two faces stared back at him blankly.

"What! It's true. Isn't it true?" he asked his twin.

"Not now," Garrett cut in before the other Anders could answer. "Let's uh...save that for later. In _private_." He shot his Anders a knowing look, causing the other man to grin.

"Right. In private. In explicit detail." He flashed the other Anders a quick grin before he caught himself, picking up his drink in an effort to stop talking.

"Maybe we should work on that mirror," Em mumbled, voice muffled by his hands. "And if it doesn't work, get you two some other clothes."

His Anders nodded. "Good plan. The mirror, not more clothes." He winked at Garrett.

Garrett blushed but nodded his head.

"The mirror is a good idea," he agreed, standing up so abruptly he almost knocked his chair over. He began gathering the plates and bringing them over to the sink. "I know I must have already missed my shift at work, and my dog needs to be fed…"

His Anders rolled his eyes.

"Don't let him fool you, the dog is the only thing he's worried about."

"I heard that!" Garrett called over his shoulder.

His Anders grinned at the other two still sitting at the table. "But I agree, we should probably try and figure this thing out. Although I also vote in favor of less clothes. On Garrett, anyway."

He heard a faint groan of embarrassment float over from the sink, causing him to grin wider.

Em shifted in his chair, willing his body to cooperate with the fact that they had company and only partly succeeding. His Anders shot him a knowing look and stood, crossing to him and offering him a hand.

"Trouble standing, love?"

Em ignored the hand and stood quickly, one hand braced against the table.

"I'm fine."

"Very much so." His Anders grinned, and Em mock-glared, brushing past him to stand at the entrance to the living room area.

"Don't worry about the dishes," he called to Garrett. "Just leave them in the sink. We'll get to them later, or Orana will take care of them. Er. My housekeeper."

Garrett's head shot up at the words, looking back over at Em.

"I know I shouldn't keep asking things like this, but you have an Orana, too? I've worked with Orana for years." He grinned. "We need to sit down some time and make a list. I'm really getting curious now. More curious. Whatever."

His Anders made his way over, wrapping his arms around Garrett's waist and pressing a small kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Later, love. Right now, let's see if we can figure out how to get home."

* * *

They couldn't figure out how to get home.

Em and Garrett both had bled on several places on the mirror, and Em's Anders had disinfected the entire thing more than once. Nothing had worked. Finally, exasperated, Em threw a pillow at it.

"This is bullshit," he huffed, glaring at one of his bandaged fingers. "We're going to run out of blood before we figure this out. I think we should switch to doing research instead of bleeding everywhere."

His Anders nodded. "Maybe we can hit up the library. And, yes, get them more clothes, if you want."

Em scoffed. "They can't wear my clothes, because I'm suddenly unusually _small_." He peered at the other three men, all of whom were larger than him, and sighed.

Garrett's Anders scoffed, glancing at his boyfriend who was still peering around the mirror.

"Garrett's usually shirtless at home anyway, I don't see why we have to change that," he said, pouting.

"I'm putting on a shirt," Garrett said off-handedly, poking at an indentation he hadn't tried before.

His Anders sighed, sitting down on the corner of the bed. "Fine, but for the record, I'm not happy about it." He glanced over at Em and the other Anders. "I _am_ interested in seeing what your version of Kirkwall looks like, however."

Garrett wandered over, looking at the rest of the group.

"I'm ah, not exactly prepared to go out in public yet," he said, gesturing towards his pajama pants and lack of shoes. "But Anders knows my size, so maybe I should stay here while he picks up some things for me?"

His Anders looked a little unsure, but eventually nodded.

"Keep working on the mirror," his Anders agreed, standing up and planting a small kiss on Garrett's lips. "I'll be sure to buy you some nice shoes and no shirts." He turned back to the other pair. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Em looked at his Anders, then at Garrett's.

"That makes sense, except for the part where I'd be out with two of you."

His Anders snorted. "I guess it's too late to convince people I have a twin?"

"Probably."

"Well, you two can go, then. I'll stay and help Garrett with the mirror."

Em stared at Garrett's Anders for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. The tour of regular Kirkwall, then."

* * *

The quartet settled onto the couch later that evening - Garrett and his Anders in fresh clothes - to relax and watch a movie after a frustrating and unsuccessful day. Garrett shifted towards his end of the couch, struggling to get comfortable since he was used to spreading out and having one to himself at home.

"I can always sit on your lap," his Anders teased, whispering into his ear.

"Right," Garrett huffed. "Because that _always_ turns out well."

His Anders feigned shock, staring at him open-mouthed.

"I think it always turns out _very_ well, thank you."

"Shut up and watch the movie." Garrett grinned, looping his arm around Anders' shoulder and pulling him close. He glanced over his Anders' head, noticing the other couple settling into a similar position.

Em draped one leg over the arm of the couch and curled up against his Anders' side. He smiled as Anders placed a hand in his and the other two settled in as well, their presence somehow comfortable after only a day.

They'd managed to watch the movie for a solid five minutes before Anders released his hand and began tracing abstract patterns on his palm with a finger. Em squirmed and grabbed Anders' fingers, but they slipped out of his grasp and up his wrist, then back down to pry open his fist and continue their work.

"Anders," Em hissed, and was met with a low chuckle.

He exhaled a quick breath and tried to ignore his Anders' nails scraping the pad of his thumb, or how tight his pants were becoming.

Garrett told himself a movie would be the perfect way to unwind and forget about the stress of the day. And with his lover curled up at his side, he could almost pretend they were back home.

It should have been an indication, then, that his Anders felt the same way when Garrett felt a hand tuck his hair behind his ear, lips brushing his neck a moment later. He nudged his Anders with his knee, which only caused the other man to chuckle into his neck.

"They aren't paying attention, love," Anders murmured, placing another small kiss below his ear. "And I've barely touched you all day."

Garrett moaned, quickly biting his lip and hoping the other men didn't notice. The noise only spurred Anders on as he pressed himself closer, a hand slowly gliding up his leg towards the one area Garrett was determined to ignore. For now.

Em's Anders noticed. He glanced over at the pair, smirking when he noticed his twin nuzzling Garrett's neck, and slid his fingers up Em's arm to trace the shell of his ear.

"Anders!" Em whispered, squirming and adjusting his pants. "They'll see."

"Let them see," his Anders growled into his ear, and Em gasped, hands clenching into fists. "Do you know how fucking good you look? How many people would love to watch you come undone? Or just come."

Em couldn't help the whine that escaped him, or the almost involuntary arch of his back. His Anders grinned and slipped his free hand behind Em's leg, and when Em tilted his head back and tightly closed his eyes, Anders knew the fun was just starting.

Garrett tilted his head to the side as his Anders continued to tease his way down his jawline to his mouth, planting several small kisses there before moving away. The hand not currently making its way up Garrett's leg was now softly combing through his hair.

"Anders," Garrett gasped, gripping the other man's thigh. "Maybe we should wait until--"

His words were cut off by a small noise coming from the other side of the couch. Both men paused, listening as another one soon followed.

"See?" His Anders grinned. "I told you they weren't paying attention."

Em's Anders huffed a laugh and nipped at the curve of Em's neck, abandoning any pretense of watching the movie.

"What do you think of them watching us?" he purred, kneading the back of Em's knee. "You could have me between your legs, but when you looked up, I'd be across the room watching, too."

Em nodded, jaw clenched, tiny whimpering noises catching in his throat.

"Or," Anders mused, punctuating the word with a lick, "you could have both of us."

"Oh fuck," Em groaned, throwing a hand over his mouth when he realized how loud he'd been.

Garrett tried to lean forward, looking over at the pair in curiosity before his Anders pressed him back against the couch.

"Let them have their fun, love," Anders murmured, practically draping himself across Garrett's lap. "Besides, I thought you wanted me all to yourself?"

"We, ah, talked about that, actually," Garrett whispered, glancing over as Em let out another groan. "While you were out shopping. It's...okay."

Anders sat back a bit, staring at Garrett in surprise as Garrett flushed and looked away.

"Let's just...take things slow," Garrett continued. "See what happens naturally."

His Anders grinned, moving close once more as one hand snaked under Garrett's shirt, pulling it up towards his chest.

"Works for me."

Em's Anders managed to get out another handful of words before Em grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Take me upstairs," Em murmured against Anders' mouth.

"Take you upstairs or _take you_ upstairs?" his Anders teased.

"Both."

Anders grinned wickedly and pulled away, turning to face the other two.

Garrett moaned quietly as his Anders continued to work his way up his shirt, running his fingertips over his skin as he resumed his playful kisses. Garrett arched his back slightly, head resting along the back of the couch as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to keep as still as possible.

It wasn't until he sensed movement from his side - movement not from his Anders - that he cracked an eye open, seeing the other Anders grinning as he watched.

"Love," Garrett mumbled, sitting up straight and pulling down his shirt, much to his Anders' chagrin. "I think someone wants to talk to us."

"Oh, don't stop on our account," Em's Anders teased. Behind him, Em mumbled something incoherent and threw an arm over his eyes. "I'm being called away on" - Anders looked back over his shoulder for a moment - "urgent business."

Garrett's Anders turned around, grinning at the interruption. He let his eyes linger on Em, who was clearly trying to maintain his composure in front of the other men.

"Not a problem," he replied smoothly. "It's your house, after all." He let his eyes flicker back to Garrett, who was staring straight ahead at the television. "I'm sure Garrett and I can find a way to entertain ourselves."

"Feel free to stay right where you are, if you like." Em's Anders winked at the other two, ignoring Em tugging on his arm. "And do come knock. If you need _anything_."

Em pulled harder at his arm, grumbling.

"At any time, too. Regardless of what you hear. Maybe because of what you hear?"

"Anders, _honestly_ ," Em huffed, voice slightly hoarse. He looked over his Anders' shoulder at the other two. "Sorry, Garrett."

Garrett turned his head upon hearing his name, giving Em a small smile as he nodded.

"Have fun," he said in a shaky voice. His Anders turned slightly, running his hand along Garrett's back reassuringly.

"Maybe another night," his Anders said to the other men. "I think tonight Garrett needs my undivided attention."

Em's Anders nodded, then stood, scooping Em up into his arms.

"Hey!" Em yelped, but Anders only kissed his hair and carried him off.

"Don't you dare try that," Garrett warned with a grin as the pair left the room.

His Anders leaned over, giving him a kiss before straightening his shirt the rest of the way.

"Don't worry," he said, smirking. "But I do think it's a good idea to take this upstairs, as well." Anders glanced over at the windows wistfully. "Although having those there could be fun…"

Garrett stood, grabbing Anders' hand and hauling him to his feet as well.

"Maybe another time," Garrett said as they heard a door slam from upstairs. "Tonight I don't want to share."

* * *

Em was sprawled across the bed and completely boneless when Anders brought up the morning's events.

"I know Garrett had a problem with other Anders and I flirting."

"Mm," Em responded, cracking an eye.

"We talked while you were out shopping."

"Oh?"

"I told him I'm not trying to steal his boyfriend. We came to a bit of an agreement."

Em lifted his head. "Agreement?"

"Basically we act like we would normally, and they act like they would normally, and we see how it goes. If that ends up with nothing or with me sleeping with… me… either way, we see what happens."

"Makes sense." Em put his head back down and rolled onto his side with no small amount of effort. Anders brushed a lock of hair out of Em's eyes.

"I need to know that you're okay with this."

"Okay with what, exactly?" Em raised an eyebrow. "You and also you having sex?"

"Any of it. Yeah. I know you used to be worried about the club. You know I'd never do anything like that, I'd never cheat on you, I…" He trailed off, frowning. "I'm not sure what I'm trying to say."

"Do you want him?"

There was a pause before Anders nodded. Em leaned in for a quick kiss before continuing.

"The way I see it, as best as I can tell anyway, they're us. Anders is you, obviously, and Garrett is sort of me? It makes sense to be attracted to them."

Anders snorted and prodded Em in the ribs. "Are you saying you're hot for Garrett?"

"No!" Em spluttered, squirming. "He's interesting."

"Uh-huh."

"You know what I meant. I'm just saying… it's not cheating if we're on the same page. We talk about it, we make sure we're okay with it, and… shit, it's you, it's definitely not cheating if you're having sex with yourself."

"So you're telling me to go fuck myself."

"If you want to."

Anders grinned and wrapped arms around Em's waist.

"Do you want to watch?" he purred into Em's ear.

"Ohhhhkay," Em replied, pulling back. "Just got off, little too soon for that kind of talk, thank you."

Anders laughed and tightened his grip.

"You _do_ want to watch."

"Hush, you."

* * *

Garrett sighed and shifted onto his stomach on the bed, the sheet draped haphazardly over his naked body. His Anders propped himself up on an elbow, smiling down at the man as he brushed Garrett's hair away from his face.

"Good?"

"Definitely good," Garrett laughed.

"So," Anders continued, running his fingers down Garrett's back. "I want to hear more about this ‘conversation' from earlier."

Garrett studied him for a moment before rolling onto his side. The sheet slipped from his waist, causing Anders to smirk and raise his eyebrows as he took in the sight. Garrett rearranged himself and waited for Anders to refocus.

"Other you apologized," Garrett began. "He didn't realize I would be bothered by it. Em was okay with you two flirting, he just...assumed I was, too."

Anders nodded, grimacing slightly.

"I had no idea either, love. You know I wouldn't have kept--"

"I know," Garrett interrupted. "I'm not blaming either of you. We both just wanted to clear the air."

"And?"

Garrett paused, toying with the edge of the sheet as he thought.

"He loves Em. You love me. You two... _doing things_ isn't going to change that."

He took a couple deep breaths, steadying himself.

"Hey," Anders said softly, moving closer. "He's right. Being attracted to him - _me_ \- doesn't mean that I love you any less."

Garrett nodded, eyes downcast. "I know. And we decided that it's not really cheating, right?"

He met Anders' eyes, smiling. "You can't really cheat with yourself, and I know that. It was just hard, seeing you look at someone else the way you look at me."

Anders scooted closer so that their bodies were almost flush, running his fingers up and down Garrett's arm.

"I look at myself in the mirror like that every day."

Garrett laughed and the tension broke as he pulled the other man into a kiss.

"I think - _we_ think - that maybe it's best to just let things happen, like I said downstairs," Garrett continued. "If you two decide you want to...keep going, then that's fine."

"You can always join in," Anders teased lightly. "I don't think anyone would be opposed to that."

"One thing at a time," Garrett groaned. He paused for a moment. "Do you _want_ to keep things going?"

"We'll see what happens," Anders replied. "Yes, I'm attracted to him. Em is very attractive, too. But neither of them are going to steal me away, love."

"I know," Garrett sighed, cuddling closer. "Let's worry about it in the morning."

* * *

The next morning found Em sweet-talking the mirror, having already attempted "open sesame" and "there's no place like home."

"Come on, work," he groaned, pressing a hand to the glass. "You let them through once. All you have to do is do it again. You were so good the first time. I know you can do it, mirror. Just open up for us."

Em gripped the sides of the mirror and stared at it, catching a glimpse of his Anders behind him, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" he asked, meeting Anders' eyes in the reflection.

"You sound like you're trying to get the mirror to let you fuck it."

"I do not!" Em huffed, pulling back as though burned and turning to face the others. "I only asked it to open up."

His Anders raised an eyebrow. "‘Open up and let us in,' huh? ‘Be a good boy and let us inside you.'"

"You're incorrigible," Em chided, blushing slightly, and his Anders smirked.

"You like it."

"This is real life, not the beginning of a porno."

"As far as you know." His Anders waggled his eyebrows at the other two men.

Garrett blushed, eyes locking with Em's briefly before moving to the floor. His Anders grinned at his counterpart, nodding in approval.

"Garrett likes to act shy, but he sure as hell isn't once a camera is on him." His Anders winked.

" _Anders_!" Garrett hissed, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Sorry, love," his Anders replied, kissing his forehead. "I figured if anyone would appreciate your... _performance_ , it would be them."

Garrett groaned and walked over to join Em, although he still avoided his gaze.

"I have no idea what else we could even try," Garrett sighed, pushing his hair back off his forehead. "It could literally be anything."

"We've tried everything I can think of. We've poked it, we've bled on it, we've yelled at it, we've not yelled at it. Now I've even asked politely. It's not working." Em sighed, toes worrying at a bit of the carpet.

"Love, it's only been a couple days," his Anders offered. "We can read some more library books, look around online some more. We'll figure it out."

"You're probably right," Em grumbled.

"Besides, having these two here certainly hasn't been a bother. Though I do have to go back to work tonight."

"I can entertain for one night." Em chuckled, gesturing to Garrett. "We'll watch a movie or something. Ah-- _actually_ watch a movie, before you say anything."

His Anders grinned, cocking his hip. "I wouldn't dare."

Garrett's Anders pouted, looking towards the two Hawkes.

"You're no fun."

Garrett rolled his eyes before turning to Em with a friendly smile.

"That sounds good to me. He" - Garrett nodded towards his Anders - "will just have to suffer through some _normal_ fun for an evening."

His Anders looked at his twin, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Working at the clinic? Or the club?" He grinned at the last word, raising an eyebrow.

"Club tonight. Clinic tomorrow. I should probably practice, actually," Em's Anders added, rubbing at his jawline. "I've been lazy this week."

Em straightened, perking up so fast it was almost laughable. His Anders did, in fact, laugh.

"Yes, you heard me say I'm going to practice."

"I didn't. Uh. I didn't say anything." Em chewed at his lip, looking away.

"Didn't have to," his Anders teased.

"Do you need an audience?" Garrett's Anders asked, feigning innocence. "You know...fresh eyes and all that."

He looked over at Garrett, who had crossed his arms and was watching the exchange with a blank expression on his face.

"As long as it's--"

"It's fine," Garrett interrupted, smiling. "Whatever you all want to do, I'm just along for the ride."

"I'm pretty sure I'm doing the riding," his Anders snorted, covering his mouth to hide a laugh as Garrett playfully glared in his direction.

" _Anyway_ ," Garrett continued. "I don't want to crowd you. I can...do some research. Or something."

"You're welcome to come watch," Em's Anders said, smirking. "I _love_ putting on a show. Not that my usual audience isn't raptly attentive." He looked Em over, then the other Anders. "But I won't say no to a fresh opinion. Or two."

"I'll go get you some water," Em croaked, and all but fled the room.

"He likes to watch," his Anders purred, following him out. "I'll just go change. I'll be in the spare room. The one you haven't been in yet."

Garrett watched the pair leave before walking over to his Anders.

"I'm not going without you, love," Anders said, resting his hands on Garrett's hips. "If you'd rather do something else…"

Garrett shook his head, grinning.

"I think we both need to find out what has Em so excited," he chuckled. "I have to admit I'm curious what you would look like moving like that."

Anders pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Maybe I'll take him up on those lessons before we go home," he teased. "Now, let's figure out where they went."

A low bass beat started, the music coming from the room down the hall, opposite the guest bedroom where Garrett and his Anders had been sleeping. The door had been closed until then, but now stood open.

The room itself was simple enough. It had a vaulted ceiling, was unfinished, and contained very little aside from a couch, a punching bag, a stereo, a tall metal pole, and Anders.

Anders, wearing only a pair of short, tight black shorts. He was going through a series of stretches when the couple arrived, and paused only long enough to gesture toward the couch. It was pushed against the wall, location clearly meant for observing whatever happened at the pole.

"Have a seat," he said, stretching an arm behind his back in time to the music.

Garrett paused in the doorway, distracted by the bulge in the other Anders' shorts, and didn't notice his Anders make his way to the couch. He sat right in the middle, spreading his arms across the back on either side of him, grinning at his twin.

"Best seat in the house." He winked, gesturing for Garrett to come sit. Garrett made his way over, making himself comfortable and resting his hand on his Anders' leg, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm buying you a pair of those when we get home," he purred into his Anders' ear, grinning when he felt a shiver run through his boyfriend's body.

"I, uh...won't say no to that," his Anders replied in a gruff voice.

Em arrived with a water bottle just as his Anders bent at the waist and pressed his palms to the floor in front of him.

"Maker," Em muttered under his breath, crossing the room to place the bottle on the floor next to the stereo. He eyed the couch for a moment, noting the other Anders' arms spread across the cushions, before taking the only seat left.

Em's Anders lifted one leg over his head, foot against the pole, and slid it up until he was doing a vertical split.

Em dug his nails into his pants, thumb scraping against the fabric, and steeled himself for the show.

The music stopped, and Em's Anders lowered his leg and stretched both arms over his head, rolling his neck. Then he lowered himself to a crouch in front of the pole, back to the couch.

The music started again. Anders raised himself, ass-first, torso wrapping around the pole in a way that suggested he was part cat. He moved around the pole in time to the music, slow motions occasionally punctuated by a quick twist, a roll of his hips, or a flip of his ponytail. By the time he lifted himself up, legs parted midair, and spun around the pole, Em had almost entirely forgotten about the others.

Very little of the start of that particular routine took place on the pole, and Em knew it. That didn't make him any less interested in Anders' back arched like a bow, or the sinuous way his waist moved as he lowered himself to the ground and rolled around the base of the pole. He stood again, bent at the waist with his hands on the ground much like he'd done in his stretches.

Em held his breath just before the music crescendoed.

"I've never seen you stretch like that," Garrett muttered to his Anders, who promptly shushed him as his twin gracefully climbed back up the pole.

"No talking during the show," his Anders hissed back, watching as the other Anders twisted and contorted his body in a series of elaborate twirls as he moved back down.

Garrett fidgeted in his seat, aware of the tightness in his pants the longer the dance went on. His Anders must have noticed it as well, the hand behind Garrett's shoulders slowly moving over to begin rubbing small circles on the back of his neck. Garrett scooted closer, absentmindedly rubbing his Anders' thigh as the other arched one of his legs straight in the air.

Em's Anders followed the leg raise with rolling to the other side of the pole while thrusting his ass in the air, and Em whimpered loudly enough to be heard over the music. Then Anders spread his legs and threw his head back, and if anyone had been paying attention to anything but him, they'd have seen Em involuntarily thrust up into nothing.

Anders was in the air again after that, moving so quickly that it was amazing he hadn't dislocated anything. He spun around the pole with only one hand on it, and finished the spin with his legs crossed around the pole, upside down, hair nearly brushing the ground.

He slipped as he tried to tuck his foot to his elbow, swearing, but continued as though nothing had happened, following it up with a slow slide down, metal firmly between his legs.

Anders' feet touched the ground again and he rolled his hips, just shy of grinding against the pole. He glanced at the enraptured trio on the couch as he did so, giving them a wink before returning his attention to the routine.

Garrett let out a low groan, slumping forward in his seat as he attempted to covertly adjust himself. His Anders chuckled softly at the movement, running his fingers through Garrett's hair as he sat back up.

"I don't think you're the only one having that reaction," he whispered into Garrett's ear, nodding his head towards Em. Garrett leaned forward slightly, glancing at Em, who was intently following his own Anders' every move...with a fair bit of his own squirming.

"Can you blame him?" Garrett sighed, sitting back and refocusing on the show before him. The other Anders was now on the floor, rolling in ways Garrett didn't think possible. He returned his hand to his Anders' leg, slightly higher this time, as his lover let out a moan and thrust towards his hand.

Em's Anders stepped away from the pole and toward the couch in time to the last few beats of music, stopping directly in front of the other Anders as the song stopped. His breathing was slightly labored from how much he'd been moving, and he gave his counterpart only a split second of warning before leaning forward and grabbing his chin.

"Like what you see?" Em's Anders panted, only a foot of space between their faces.

"Fuck, yes," Garrett's Anders murmured, tilting his head up and willing their lips to meet, completely oblivious to the other two men in the room.

Garrett cleared his throat a moment later, breaking his Anders from his trance. He sat back, shooting Garrett a slightly guilty smile.

Em's Anders slid a knee between the other Anders and Em, putting himself half in the other Anders' lap as he grabbed Em's shirt and kissed him. Em moaned into the kiss, arching up almost off the couch entirely before settling back down as his Anders pulled away.

His Anders straightened, one foot still firmly on the floor, and looked over at Garrett.

"Garrett," he purred, batting his eyelashes. "Can I touch your boyfriend?"

Garrett's eyes were wide as he watched the display in front of him, and he could do nothing but nod his head in assent to the question.

"Mm," Em's Anders growled, other leg going between his twin and Garrett, now fully in the other Anders' lap but still looking at Garrett. "Not quite good enough, pretty boy. I want you to say it."

Em let out a quiet whine and pressed his fist to his lips.

Garrett's eyes flickered to his Anders' briefly before turning his attention back to the other.

"Yes," Garrett choked out. "Please."

Em's Anders turned his attention back to the man below him, rolling his hips and lifting his arms over his head. "Does he beg that nicely when you fuck him?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, you should hear the things that come out of that mouth," Garrett's Anders grinned. "When it's not...occupied."

Garrett groaned next to him but couldn't tear his eyes away as the other Anders lowered his arms and fisted one hand in his own hair. The other trailed down his neck and chest, dipping down to brush against the waistband of the tight shorts.

"I think I'd like to hear them."

The hand in Em's Anders' hair dropped down to brace against the couch beside his twin. He slid closer, writhing, until their chests were nearly touching and his lips were inches from the other's ear.

"I'd like to hear you more," he whispered. "Do you think I could make _you_ beg?"

"You can certainly try," Garrett's Anders smirked. "I might put up a bit of a fight."

"Em," his Anders said, glancing over. "Can I try?"

"Oh fucking Maker yes," Em said in one breath.

"Garrett?"

Garrett nodded his head vigorously as he breathed out a "yes," not bothering to look at his Anders for an answer.

The moment Garrett replied, Em's Anders grabbed a handful of the other Anders' hair and pulled his head back.

"Oh, the things I could do to you," he teased, grinding down against the man beneath him and nipping at his neck. "I want you screaming under me while our boyfriends watch."

"I don't see anything stopping you," Garrett's Anders gasped, gripping his twin's hips as he thrust his own in time with the grinding above him.

Garrett let out a strangled noise from the side, repositioning himself several times before he was comfortable.

"You're right," Em's Anders agreed, licking a line down to Garrett's Anders' collarbone. His free hand slipped between them, and he traced the shape of the other's erection with a fingertip.

"How do you think you'll feel," he rasped, pressing down with his palm, "moaning your own name in bed?"

"Why don't we find out?" Garrett's Anders replied, moving to unbutton his pants.

"WHOA," Garrett shouted, reaching out to still his Anders' hand. "Maybe...let's slow down."

His Anders blinked at him before looking up at the man above him, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I...I want to say I don't know what came over me, but no one has. Yet."

Em's Anders pulled his hands away and stood after Garrett's protest, shamelessly adjusting himself through his shorts.

"Maybe you should let Garrett remedy that," he said, smirking. He looked over at Em, who had the arm of the couch in a death grip and was more than a little flushed.

"I think I'm going to get a head start on coming over people, myself."

Garrett's Anders nodded his head stiffly, grabbing Garrett's hand.

"Good idea. Love?" He helped pull Garrett to his feet, the other man easily allowing himself to be led.

"We'll see you both in a little while," his Anders called over his shoulder with a wink as they rushed out of the room.

"Shut the door behind you," Em's Anders called, not taking his eyes off Em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious, [a video of the dance Anders does](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxC1ipKzAJk) \- look at the woman closest to the camera, just right of center. :)


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Em’s Anders went to work that evening and didn’t return until the wee hours of the morning. He left again shortly before noon, leaving Em to entertain their guests while half-asleep and nursing a cup of coffee.

Garrett, lured by the smell of fresh coffee, decided to wander downstairs while Anders showered. He found Em standing alone at the counter but received no greeting upon arrival. He debated speaking up, wondering if he should wait for his Anders, but decided maybe having another chance to speak to the man alone would be nice.

“Morning,” he called cheerfully, probably a little louder than needed.

“Gah!”

Em jumped, nearly knocking over his cup of coffee as he spun to face Garrett.

“Oh. Garrett! Andraste’s fucking pyre, you scared the shit out of me. Morning.”

Garrett cringed slightly, giving Em an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, sometimes I ah, I’m a little louder than I should be. I did the same to Anders the first time he came into the bakery.”

He scratched the back of his neck, eyeing up Em’s cup.

“No, I was. Uh. Dozing, a little.” Em yawned and gestured to the coffeemaker. “Help yourself to coffee or breakfast or...whatever.”

Garrett smiled and poured himself a cup, moving to stand near Em to drink.

“So, Anders is at work?” he asked, taking a sip. “Any plans for the day? My Anders should be down in a bit if you want to wait for him, but, uh...it might be best if we decide first.”

Em raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, he left a bit ago, but he’ll be back this evening. Why should we make plans before your Anders comes down?”

“He can be a bit...headstrong, I guess,” Garrett smirked. “Not in a bad way, but if he has an idea in his head he’ll get really stubborn. I just don’t want him to push you into anything.”

He paused for a minute, blushing slightly.

“You can see how...enthusiastic he gets when he’s worked up.”

Em shrugged and finished the last of his coffee before refilling his mug.

“Nobody pushes me into anything I don’t want,” he said, replacing the carafe. “But, uh. Yeah. He’s very…something. ‘Enthusiastic’ is definitely one word for it.”

“It has its perks,” Garrett replied, grinning. “But if we both already agree on something he’ll probably just go along with it.”

He stopped to think, sneaking a glance or two at Em while he finished his coffee.

“I guess we should probably work some more on the mirror, huh?” he sighed, shifting on his feet. “Although I don’t know what else we can do.”

“We still haven’t read some of the books we got from the library. I know nobody’s looked at some of the weirder Tevinter ones. And there’s the internet, we haven’t done much research there.” Em stifled another yawn. “If it takes a human sacrifice I’m calling it quits, though.”

Garrett groaned, preparing to respond when his Anders entered the room, grinning at them both.

“Morning, everyone. Anders not back from work yet?”

“He’s at his other job, love,” Garrett replied, pouring Anders a cup of coffee as he started on his second. “Em and I were just talking about working on the mirror some more today.”

Anders accepted the mug with a quick peck to Garrett’s lips, nodding in agreement.

“That’s fine with me, I don’t feel like moving much. A little sore.” He grinned again, giving Garrett a wink.

Em spluttered a bit into his coffee before composing himself and looking Anders over with a slight frown. Garrett shook his head with a sigh, giving Anders a quick look out of the corner of his eye.

“Um,” Em coughed, ignoring Anders’ comment. “Help yourself to...whatever breakfast you can find. After we eat, we were saying we should read the rest of the books about the mirror, and look online to see if we find anything there.”

“I can make breakfast, if you want,” Garrett said, looking between Anders and Em. “For both of you. I don’t mind.”

“That okay with you?” Anders asked Em. “Maybe we could bring some of the books in here to look at while we wait?”

“Oh. Um. Yeah. That’d be… great. I’m sorry. Anders likes to cook, so… I don’t really. Cook. Or like to. You shouldn’t have to cook in someone else’s house.” Em glanced between the two of them before looking away, embarrassed.

“Anders usually cooks breakfast,” Garrett replied, somewhat shyly. “But I want to help, so I don’t mind.”

“He’s the chef, anything he cooks is great,” Anders said proudly. “I only cook because I like to sneak some bacon.”

Garrett rolled his eyes but gave him a fond smile.

“So, I can just help myself?” he asked, directing his attention to Em. “I’ll make a little of everything, if that’s okay.”

Em nodded, chewing at his lip. “Yeah, whatever you want is fine. Don’t worry about using the last of something; we’ll just get more.”

He pointed out the locations of the cookware and dishes before heading upstairs to get the books and his laptop.

“Please behave, love,” Garrett smirked, giving Anders a kiss as the other man settled himself at the table.

“I will behave around _Em_ ,” Anders promised.

Garrett sighed as he took out the frying pan.

“Let’s just try to figure out how to get home.”

Em reappeared several minutes later, carrying a pile of books and laptop that almost obscured his vision.

“I know I said it was only a few, but I found more,” he said, voice slightly muffled by the pile in front of his face. “Some of my books seemed vaguely relevant.”

He carefully placed the pile on the dining table, plugging in the laptop and separating the books into two smaller groups - one with library labels and one without.

“This might be a long shot,” he sighed, holding up a copy of _Vintage Decor For The Modern Bachelor_ , “but my mother would be thrilled to know I finally opened it.”

Anders looked skeptically at a few of the books in the pile - including that one - but shrugged it off.

“Nothing else has worked yet, so who knows?”

He pulled the top book from the library pile and began leafing through it before looking up at Em.

“I, ah...don’t actually know what I should be looking for.”

“Just look for anything to do with mirrors and mark it for later,” Garrett called over his shoulder.

“Anything about mirrors, magic, teleportation, parallel universes, doppelgangers…uh. Basically anything remotely related to any aspect of what’s going on,” Em added.

He took a few of the books and moved them to the island, then procured a stack of page markers and a glasses case from one of the drawers underneath it. He tossed half the page markers to Anders, settled onto the stool nearest to the fridge, put on his reading glasses, and began looking through the first book in his pile.

“Hey, Em?” Garrett called, grabbing the plate of toast as he turned towards the island. “How do you want your--oh _God_.”

Garrett made a slight choking noise and the plate of toast went crashing to the floor, Anders jumping up and rushing over immediately.

“What happened?” Anders asked, helping Garrett clean up the mess.

“Noth-nothing,” Garrett muttered, cheeks flaming as he hurried to pick up the bread. “Just stumbled a little.”

“Shit, are you okay?” Em swore, setting aside his book and going over to help. “Are you hurt?”

Garrett avoided looking at Em as he nodded, quickly swiping up the rest of the crumbs and turning back to the stove.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to waste your food. Just got a little...lightheaded.”

“Food doesn’t matter,” Em said, waving dismissively and hovering fretfully just behind Garrett. “Should I have Anders check you over when he gets home? Maybe there’s some weird side effect of you coming through the mirror.”

“No!” Garrett said quickly, reaching for the pan. “No, I’ll be fine. I just need to eat or...something.”

“Maybe I kept him up too late last night.” Anders smirked at Em before walking up behind Garrett and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You sure you’re okay?” he murmured into Garrett’s ear.

“Yeah.” Garrett swallowed hard as he cracked an egg into the pan. “Go ahead and keep working, I’m fine.”

Em eyed Garrett, unconvinced, but returned to his seat and his research, glancing up every skimmed page or so to make sure Garrett wasn’t about to die in his kitchen. When Garrett was still alive several pages later, Em decided he probably wasn’t in immediate danger, and returned his full attention to figuring out the mirror.

Garrett had finally finished plating all of the food and began serving the other two, taking great care not to stumble or drop anything a second time. He took a seat next to Anders and pulled one of the books over, glad to have something to think about other than his embarrassment.

“So...did you two come up with anything yet?”

“Nothing from me,” Anders mumbled around a mouth full of sausage.

“Nothing here either,” Em said, turning toward the other two and chewing thoughtfully at a strip of bacon. “Garrett, if you want to check online, you can use the laptop. The password is the twins’ birthdays.”

“Okay,” Garrett said, pulling the laptop in front of him. Anders watched carefully as Garrett avoided looking at either of them, quietly turning on the computer and punching in the password.

“The food is good, love,” Anders remarked. “How’s yours, Em?”

Garrett looked over at Anders sharply before his face relaxed into a smile.

“Thanks.”

“It’s good. It’s been a long time since anyone but Anders cooked breakfast for me.” Em smiled, a slightly faraway look on his face, then blushed and looked away. “Um. The toast turned out okay, anyway. Maybe it’s better that you dropped the first batch.”

Garrett laughed nervously, shooting a smile in Em’s direction.

“Thanks, but uh, I don’t think we need to repeat that again.”

“Please don’t,” Anders chimed in, looking between the two. “Unless you want to wait for other me to get home. I wouldn’t mind watching you two play doctor.”

Garrett choked on his food and glared as Anders grinned and handed him a napkin.

“You said you would behave!” Garrett hissed.

“I am,” Anders replied innocently. “I didn’t mention Em at all.”

“He’s not really in--” Em began, snapping his mouth closed mid-sentence and clearing his throat. “Um. If you’re going to, uh. Fall over again, or…whatever, wait for Anders. I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

Anders grinned wider.

“I can think of a few things you can-- _OW_!”

Garrett smacked him in the arm, glaring.

“You didn’t need to do that, love.” Anders pouted. “I would have stopped.”

“I have no intentions of falling over again,” Garrett replied to Em, ignoring Anders sulking next to him. “I’d rather just focus on the mirror.”

“Mm, good.” Em pushed his plate aside and picked his book back up, leaning against the counter with his chin in his hand. “As expected, the bachelor decor book isn’t telling me much of use. ‘Chicks dig knick knacks’ seems to be the general idea, which is of the utmost importance,” he deadpanned.

Garrett snorted, poking at the rest of his food as he scrolled through a website on strange antique mirrors.

“I can’t find anything similar to what happened to us anywhere,” he murmured. “Not that I really expected to, but I was hoping…”

“I have a feeling we’re just going to have to poke at it some more.” Anders sighed, pushing away both his plate and the book he was reading. “This seems next to impossible.”

“You got through in one direction, so of course it’s not impossible,” Em huffed irritably. “Just because we _haven’t_ figured it out doesn’t mean we _can’t_ figure it out. The answer’s there, we just… maybe don’t have the question right.”

“Well then maybe _you_ can tell us--” Anders began, voice rising in anger until Garrett grabbed his arm, stilling him.

“Hold on guys, I think I might have found something,” Garrett said excitedly, pointing at the screen. “I found this page buried really deep down on this site, under a section about mythical mirrors.”

Anders leaned over to read along with Garrett.

“It’s explaining something about the mirrors being used as portals, but they can only be opened by a ‘key.' The key can be anything.”

Anders sat back, thinking.

“We kind of already knew that, though,” he mused. “The blood worked for us, but how are we supposed to know what to try for theirs?”

“It starts getting really weird the further down the page I go,” Garrett frowned. “Towards the bottom here it just says, ‘Only when the God of War has lured the fiery dragon into slumber may permission to enter be granted’...does that mean anything to anyone?”

He turned the computer to face Em, pointing at the spot he was talking about.

Em slid out of his seat and walked around the table to the corner between Anders and Garrett. He pulled the laptop closer and leaned over to read the page Garrett had found, frowning the more he read.

“The god of war and the fiery dragon?” He sighed and pushed his glasses up as they slipped down his nose. “O…kay…mirrors as portals definitely sounds like our thing, but that part doesn’t make sense. I mean, the ‘fiery dragon’ bit is probably about Toth, but what god of war?”

“Mghh…” Garrett choked out, clearing his throat quickly as Anders shot him a confused look. “Maybe...it’s talking about Zazikel?”

“Maybe,” Anders replied slowly. He nudged Em towards Garrett a bit to better see the screen. “I don’t know much about all this, though, that’s more your area, love. Love?”

Garrett blinked at him for a moment, shaking his head slightly before glancing at Em and then back at the screen.

“Sorry, I’m just a little out of it this morning,” he said. “But yeah, I think it could be Zazikel and Toth they’re referring to. That makes the most sense.”

“I’ll leave the discussion about how our worlds have the same gods for another time and agree with you,” Em cut in, nibbling at his lip and shifting back toward Anders. “But how is Zazikel supposed to make Toth do anything? Does it have to do with dates, maybe? Holidays?”

“I...I have no idea, honestly,” Garrett sighed, rubbing his face. “Maybe we should wait for your Anders before we do any more? I feel like I need to lie down for a bit and rest my head.”

Anders peered around Em to look at Garrett, who was definitely very red in the face.

“Do you want me to help you upstairs, love?” Anders asked. “You look...flustered.”

Em turned to look at Garrett as well, peering over the rim of his glasses and frowning. “You look feverish. I think Anders should take a look at you when he gets home.”

“No, that’s okay,” Garrett said quickly, looking toward the stairs and avoiding both their gazes. “I don’t need anyone looking at me. Just some time alone.”

Anders grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“If that’s all you needed--”

“Not what I meant,” Garrett exclaimed in frustration, standing up. “You two can keep working, if you want. I’m going to shower.”

Anders shrugged, sharing a glance with Em as Garrett walked away.

“So anyway, what time is other me getting home?”

“Probably around 8:30 if everything goes well. Is he okay?”

Anders twirled his fork, yawning.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s fine. Probably just tired. We were up kind of late last night.” He grinned as he stood and stretched. “We haven’t had the luxury of doing nothing but... _that_ in a while.”

Em flushed and looked away, gathering up the dishes as an excuse to change the subject.

“Uh, well. I’m going to, um. See if I can find any more information. You guys can…” He coughed and pointedly avoided looking anywhere near Anders. “You can do whatever you like until Anders gets back. My Anders. Obviously.”

“Do you want help?” Anders asked, following him to the sink. “I feel bad, since Garrett cooked and all…”

Em shook his head as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

“Don’t worry about it. Maybe you should go check on him?”

“Yeah,” Anders sighed, looking towards the stairs Garrett had just ascended. “Call us when your Anders gets home?”

“Yeah, I will. I’ll probably send him to check on Garrett if he’s still not feeling well.”

“Alright.” Anders smiled. “I’m going to bring him some water. And thanks.”

* * *

Em’s Anders came home later than expected and wearing his spare scrubs, which were always immediate indications that it had been one hell of a day at the clinic. He walked in the door, toed off his shoes, and headed to the living room, where he flopped face-down onto the couch.

“Hello, love,” Em called from the kitchen, where he had moved from trying to find information about the mirror to trying to find information about the information about the mirror.

“Mmf,” Anders replied.

“Bad day?”

“I have had two showers.”

Em grimaced and set down his book and glasses, crossing the open space to kneel next to the couch.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day,” he said, tucking Anders’ hair back into place. “I have sort of good news, though. We think we found something about the mirror. Maybe?”

Anders perked up. “Really?”

“Well, it’s… confusing. We’re working on figuring it out now, though. And it’s progress! So that’s good.”

“I’ll help with it tomorrow. I’m not feeling up to any more thinking tonight.”

Em rubbed circles on his back and winced. “I’ve…got bad-ish news too. Garrett isn’t feeling well.”

Anders groaned and flopped one leg off the couch, shuffling until he was half sitting and half kneeling.

“You want me to go check on him.”

“I do. I’m sorry. He sort of fell earlier, and he looked feverish. Anders, other Anders, said he was tired, but Garrett said he got lightheaded, and…maybe just check him?”

Anders sighed and stood, joints popping.

“I’m getting too old for this.”

“For what?”

“Moving.”

Em snorted and wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist.

“I missed you.”

Anders kissed his forehead, chuckling. “You had me all day!”

“Not the same.”

“Hm. Well, let’s go see what other me’s boyfriend has come down with.”

Em pulled away and they both headed for the stairs, Anders trailing slightly behind.

Garrett was reclining in bed, disinterestedly flipping through a magazine while his Anders dozed beside him. A sharp knock came at the door, causing them both to jolt, the magazine falling from Garrett’s hands.

“Come in,” he called, knowing full well who was on the other side of the door. It opened a second later, the other Anders strolling inside, immediately followed by Em.

Garrett could feel his cheeks flush again slightly, remembering his embarrassment from earlier.

“Hi,” he said, forcing a smile as he sat up more.

“Hey,” his Anders grinned beside him. “How was your day at work? Works? Jobs. Tired?”

“You’re babbling, love,” Garrett groaned.

“It was great,” Em’s Anders replied. “I’ve had two showers today and I’m thinking about a third, the set of scrubs I left in this morning might be a total loss, and my joints are desperately trying to remind me that I’m nearing 40.”

“The tabby scrubs?” Em asked, horrified.

“Yes!” Anders groaned.

“We can get you more. Maybe tuxedo cats this time.”

Anders beamed at Em for a moment before returning his attention to the other two.

“Anyway. Garrett, Em said you seemed sick. Mind if I look you over?”

Garrett opened his mouth to respond, eyes flitting in panic between the three men before he nodded his head.

“Could you, maybe...could it just be us?” he mumbled in embarrassment.

His Anders grinned, giving him a small kiss before standing.

“Don’t give away all my secrets, love,” he teased. “I might want to share some of them with the good doctor someday.”

He winked at the other Anders as Garrett groaned, flopping back onto his pillow as he waited for the other men to leave.

Em’s Anders watched Em and the other Anders leave before turning his attention back to Garrett, crossing the room to stand next to the bed.

“So what happened? Em said you were lightheaded and you seemed to have a fever. Do you feel any better?”

“I’m fine,” Garrett sighed, sitting up once more. “I turned too quickly when I was cooking and got...a little faint. It’s not a big deal.”

“Look up at the light for me?” Anders asked, peering into Garrett’s eyes when he obeyed. “And back down. Hm.”

Anders held his wrist to Garrett’s forehead for a moment, then sighed.

“Are you dizzy? Shaky, anything like that?”

“Nah, I’m okay.” Garrett laughed, somewhat nervously. “I think everyone is overreacting...I just stumbled a bit.”

He paused, scratching his neck briefly as he glanced at Anders.

“Thanks, though,” he smiled. “I know you’re tired. I appreciate it.”

Anders rolled his shoulders and returned the smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m never too tired for patients. If you start feeling out of sorts at all later, come see me? And especially if other me starts feeling the same way. Maybe there’s something we don’t know about the mirror’s effects on you. Or maybe your blood sugar was just low.”

“Oh!” Garrett perked up. “Yeah...probably had to do with the mirror, I didn’t even think of that,” he lied.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, cracking his neck before standing and giving Anders another small smile.

“Speaking of the mirror, maybe we should go find the others. We may have found a lead on how to get back.”

“Oh, yeah, Em mentioned that. He said you found something confusing and were trying to figure it out, but that it was at least progress.”

Anders headed down the hall and peered over the railing on the landing, to where Em and other Anders were standing at the dining table, looking at something on the laptop.

“Hey,” Em’s Anders called down, causing Em to look up at him. “Garrett’s not dying.”

“Congratulations,” Em called back up.

Garrett’s Anders looked up as well, receiving a smile and a small wave from his boyfriend as they headed toward the stairs.

“Other you thinks it might have something to do with the mirror,” Garrett explained once they joined the pair.

“Is that so?” his Anders grinned. “Maybe I should get checked out as well. Can I have a private consultation, _doctor_?”

Garrett nudged him with his elbow before gesturing towards the laptop.

“What did you find?”

“We’re looking at a list of all the gods of war in various cultures,” Em informed Garrett. “So far nothing’s standing out.”

Em’s Anders looked his twin over, smirking.

“Have you been feeling lightheaded or overheated recently? Dizzy, shaking, heart racing, head spinning? Dry mouth? Weak knees?”

“Only when you’re around,” Garrett’s Anders grinned before looking at his boyfriend. “No offense, love.”

Garrett shook his head, ignoring the comment in favor of concentrating on what Em was pointing out.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Even if we did find the right god, what would we even do? This is so frustrating.”

“Mm,” Em assented, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “It’s a start, though. We’re one step closer than we were this morning.”

He turned away from the table to find his Anders perched on the back corner of the couch, midway through putting his hair up despite the fact that it had been in a perfectly serviceable ponytail only moments before.

“Tell me,” Em’s Anders was saying, “if it hurts when I do this.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say no,” Garrett’s Anders smirked. “But you should probably be thorough, just to be safe.”

Garrett groaned quietly from behind them, giving Em an uncomfortable yet apologetic look.

“They couldn’t wait five minutes, could they?” he muttered.

“Oh, I don’t do house calls,” Em’s Anders quipped. “My patients have to come to me.”

Em snorted as he and Garrett exchanged a look. “Technically, he’s been home longer than five minutes.”

“Technicalities.” Garrett grinned, glancing over to see his Anders lean closer to his twin, murmuring something low enough that the other two could barely hear.

“Should we, uh...keep going here?” Garrett asked Em, pointing to the laptop. “Or do something about...that.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Em’s Anders said, staring up at the other Anders with a devilish look on his face and making no attempt to keep his voice down.

“Fucking hell, but I’d _like_ to do something about that,” Em muttered, half to himself. He realized he’d been overheard a second later and covered his mouth, blushing.

“You and me both,” Garrett murmured before turning red himself. “But ah…”

He lost his train of thought when he noticed his Anders casually lay his hand on the other Anders’ leg, sliding it up slowly as he returned the other man’s grin.

Garrett felt his knees buckle slightly, and he gripped the edge of the table for support. Next to him, Em let out a quiet whine.

“We’ve only just started, and you’re already disobeying,” Em’s Anders growled, grabbing his twin’s wrist. “What did I tell you about touching?”

The other Anders bit his lip, twisting his wrist slightly but giving no other resistance.

“I forgot,” he replied, innocence written all over his face. “Am I in trouble? Are you going to punish me?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Garrett cursed quietly.

“I might,” Em’s Anders said nonchalantly, releasing the other Anders’ wrist to trail fingers up his arm. “But you’re neglecting our audience.”

He looked over at Em and Garrett, both of whom were staring with rapt, slightly embarrassed attention.

“Well?” he purred. “What should I do with him?”

Em leaned heavily against one of the chairs, face flushed, eyes wide.

“You--” he croaked, and cleared his throat. “You should. Um. You. W-whatever you want.”

Garrett’s Anders glanced over at the pair as well, seemingly snapping out of the trance he was in and giving Garrett a worried look.

“Love…” he began.

“Yeah,” Garrett breathed, interrupting. “You can um...keep going. I guess? If you want.”

His Anders grinned, turning back to the other and leaning into his touch.

“Well, you heard them.”

Em’s Anders hooked his fingers in the other’s waistband and pulled him a step closer.

“I heard them say yes. But I didn’t hear you. What, precisely, do _you_ want?”

“I think you should continue what you started last night,” Garrett’s Anders purred. “Now that you have the okay.”

“Then you should sit down. And we should probably get a towel.”

“Maybe, um…” Garrett swallowed. “Maybe there’s some upstairs? We could go...there.”

“Good idea, love,” his Anders agreed, smiling fondly in his direction. He freed himself from the other Anders’ grip, raising his eyebrows at the man.

“Shall we?”

“Go upstairs and sit on the foot of my bed. I’ll be right up.”

Garrett’s Anders smiled, walking over to take Garrett’s hand and lead him toward the stairs, whispering softly as they left.

As the other pair went upstairs, Anders turned to Em, who was still leaning against the dining chair.

“I love you,” Anders said, brushing his thumb against Em’s cheek. “If you’re not completely okay with this, it stops now. If at any point it crosses a line, tell me, and it stops.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious, Em. You’re the most important thing here.”

Em smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“I swear I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” He squirmed a bit, then added, “It’s, um. It’s…really hot, actually.”

Anders chuckled and took his hand to lead him upstairs.

“It is pretty hot.”

Garrett and his Anders reached the other pair’s bedroom, sitting at the foot of the bed as instructed.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, love?” Anders asked.

Garrett chuckled nervously, brushing his hair back off his forehead.

“Yeah, I ah...I’m more than okay with it, actually.”

He smiled as Anders gave him a brief kiss.

“I feel better after last night,” Garrett continued. “I know you’ll stop if I need you to.”

“Good,” Anders smirked. “Because I think I hear them coming.”

The other Anders stopped in the doorway, waiting until Em appeared behind him with a towel before entering the room. Em hovered nervously by the closet door, but his Anders stepped around him and moved both chairs in the room to the space between the foot of the bed and the door.

“For the audience,” Em’s Anders said, winking.

Em chuckled nervously and sat in one of the chairs, fingers drumming a rhythmless pattern against his thigh.

Garrett sat in the other, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He shifted several times, trying to find a comfortable position until he finally gave up, bouncing his leg anxiously as the other two prepared. Em also seemed to be slightly on edge, which made him feel a little better.

“So,” Garrett’s Anders began, gripping the hem of his shirt. “Are we just jumping right into this, or what?”

Em’s Anders haphazardly draped the towel across the bed and turned to Garrett.

“I know you’ve said you’re okay with this,” he said, fingers tracing the neckline of his scrub top to the point of the v and back up. “If that changes, say so. Nothing happens without everyone’s consent.”

At Garrett’s eager nod, Em’s Anders turned his attention back to his twin, expression changing in an instant to something much less polite.

“Now then. I believe I was a little less clothed before.”

He pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, tossing it aside, then trailed both hands down his chest to toy at the waistband of his pants.

“Do you need some help?” Garrett’s Anders smirked, releasing the grip on his shirt and reaching for the other man’s pants as well.

“Funny you should ask. I do.”

Garrett’s Anders stepped closer, slowly running his hands down the other man’s sides until they rested on his hips, fingers slipping below the waistband of his pants. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies together until his lips ghosted against his twin’s ear.

“Now,” he murmured. “Let’s see what I missed out on last night.”

In a split second Garrett’s Anders was on his knees in front of the other man, pants tugged down with him. He peered around his legs, winking at Em and Garrett before sliding his hands back up the other Anders’ body as he stood.

“Much better,” he smirked.

Em’s Anders groaned, grabbing a handful of the other Anders’ shirt and pulling him in close.

“You fucking tease,” he hissed, grinding against the slightly taller man. “How much alike do you think we are? I want to find out.”

Em’s Anders released the fistful of shirt and slid his hand down the front of Garrett’s Anders’ chest, under the hem of his shirt, and around to press against his spine and pull him even closer. With no warning but a heated look at Em, he bit Anders’ shoulder just above the collar, licking and sucking at the teeth marks.

“Nngh!” Em whimpered, gripping the arms of the chair and trying not to arch up out of his seat.

“Fuck, yes,” Garrett’s Anders’ hissed, tilting his head to the side to allow better access as his fingers dug into the other man’s waist. His mouth dropped open, breath coming in sharp bursts as he ground their hips together.

Garrett let out a quiet moan from his seat, once again shifting uncomfortably as he snuck a glance at Em, hoping no one was paying him any attention as he adjusted himself quickly in his pants.

Em’s Anders pulled away with one last lick, smirking at the reddened mark he left behind, and took a step back out of the other Anders’ reach.

“Take your clothes off,” he commanded, reaching down to stroke himself through his underwear. “Show me what they see when they watch me strip.”

Garrett’s Anders smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“So you want a show, hmmm?” he teased, running a hand down his chest to grab at the hem of his shirt once more, bunching it up in his fist and tugging so just a bit of his stomach showed.

“Or should I start here?” he asked, the other hand hooking in his pants and pulling them down just enough for the light patch of hair to peek out.

“Shirt, then pants,” Garrett blurted out from his seat, immediately sinking down in embarrassment once he realized what he had done. His Anders merely smiled, however, nodding in agreement.

“The audience has spoken,” he chuckled. “Any objections?”

“No,” Em rasped, squirming.

Em’s Anders eyed the bit of revealed skin and brushed his fingers across it, ending at the patch of hair before letting his hand drop again.

“What Garrett said.”

Garrett’s Anders grinned mischievously as he pulled the shirt up and over his head, tossing it toward the two men in their seats. His eyes closed briefly as he ran his hands up his chest, pausing as he gave his nipples special attention, letting out a low moan of pleasure.

A similar moan echoed from Garrett, who was now leaning slightly towards Em in order to get a better view.

His Anders ran his fingers teasingly along the waistband of his pants, finally stopping at the center and undoing the button. One hand slid down, rubbing himself slowly as he rolled his hips, his free hand snaking up and toying with the spot on his neck where the other’s man lips had just been. He let out a whimper, eyes fluttering shut before locking on the pair in front of him.

“I can see why they like it,” Em’s Anders said, fixed on the sight before him. “It’s one hell of a show.”

He reached out and lightly scraped his nails up the center of the other man’s chest, then back down, letting his fingers hover just above the tented fabric of the pants that were, unfortunately, still on the other Anders. He continued stroking himself with his other hand, letting the head of his erection peek over the top of his briefs as he did so.

Garrett’s Anders let out a quiet noise of approval at the sight, finally removing the hand inside his pants in order to yank them off completely.

“Enough of this,” he growled, kicking them off before pressing himself against the other Anders, one hand gripping the man’s ass as he rolled his hips again. The other hand soon became tangled in Anders’ hair as he tipped his twin’s head back, teeth gently nipping their way up the side of his neck and stopping at his ear.

“What do you want?” he asked, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

Em’s Anders grabbed the other’s hips with both hands, grinding hard against him with only thin fabric between them.

“I want you on your knees with your mouth around my cock,” he growled, “but maybe not tonight.”

Behind him, Em choked back a moan and squirmed so hard that his chair scraped across the carpet.

“You could lie back and beg me to come while our boyfriends watch. If you’re lucky, I might just let you.”

Em covered his face with his hands, whimpering.

“You think you can make me beg?” Garrett’s Anders grinned, with another push of his hips. He let his hand wander, tracing the outline of the other man’s cock beneath the fabric. “Although it might not take very much tonight…”

Garrett groaned behind them, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as he fought to keep from pawing himself through his own pants. He noticed Em visibly fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, his attention momentarily drawn from their boyfriends to the man next to him. He also appeared to be struggling to remain in control of himself, a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

Em’s Anders rolled his eyes at the challenge and put one hand at the other man’s throat, not pressing down any more than was necessary for the threat.

“I know I can. I could have you falling to pieces underneath me until all you knew was my name and ‘please.’”

He slid the hand at the other Anders’ throat around to the back of his neck and pulled him forward until their lips barely touched.

“You can start practicing the ‘please’ bit.”

Garrett’s Anders raised an eyebrow, lips quirking up at the corner as his hand snaked under the fabric to cup the other man’s ass before sliding around to the front, fingers lightly running up his shaft. He gripped the other man’s cock, stroking it once as he leaned close.

“Make me.”

Em’s Anders tightened his grip on the other Anders’ neck and kissed him hard, biting and sucking at his bottom lip until he made a noise.

“So defiant. I like it.”

He pushed the other Anders forward suddenly, knocking him backward onto the bed and tugging at his underwear.

“Off. Now.”

Garrett’s Anders landed with a soft _oof_ as he fell back, almost immediately propping himself up on his elbows to smirk at the enthusiastic man in front of him. He lifted his hips slightly, gesturing to his twin at the same time.

“Well? You want them off, have at it.”

He could hear Garrett let out a soft gasp off to the side. He turned to look at his boyfriend, smirk turning into a wide grin as he saw the frantic, disheveled state Garrett was already in. With a quick glance, he realized Em wasn’t much better off.

“I think our guests are getting impatient,” he sighed playfully, looking back at the other Anders. “I think you should come up here and touch my dick.”

He gave the other man a challenging look, smiling again when he heard Garrett let out another small noise. He knew his lover wasn’t going to last long, at the rate this was going.

Em’s Anders glanced over his shoulder, blew his desperately aroused and whimpering boyfriend a kiss, and sighed exasperatedly at the other Anders.

“Keep them on, then,” he said, removing his own underwear with an exaggerated bend that put his ass between Em and Garrett and unnecessarily close to both. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself through them.”

He lazily stroked his own length, staring hungrily at the other Anders spread out on his bed.

Garrett’s Anders choked out a protest, wanting to argue but entirely too distracted by the other man touching himself a mere arm’s length away.

“That’s...but…” he sputtered. “If I can’t touch myself, at least come closer so I can touch _you_.”

He licked his lips, longing gaze turning naughty within an instant.

“Maybe you’ll like it enough to return the favor.”

“You can always touch yourself if you get naked like I told you to.”

After a moment of consideration, Em’s Anders climbed onto the bed, straddling his twin’s lap and grinding down against him.

Em swallowed down another moan, fingers digging into the arms of his chair, head falling back as he struggled to control himself. He was well beyond beginning to regret not being able to touch himself, and thoroughly into wishing he could relieve some of what was becoming a painful amount of arousal.

“Fuck it,” Garrett’s Anders muttered under his breath, shifting slightly so he could pull off his underwear. With nothing now in between them, he eagerly grasped the other man’s ass, desperate for more contact.

Garrett leaned forward in his chair, mouth hanging slightly open as he watched. One hand had unconsciously crept towards his aching cock, rubbing himself slightly through his pants.

“I did what you wanted,” his Anders said breathlessly as he and his twin continued to grind into each other. “Now touch me.”

“ _Now_ you listen,” Em’s Anders said, grinning and wrapping his hand around both their dicks. “Ultimatums get you to be good, hm?”

“Hmmmm...mmph,” Garrett’s Anders grunted, spreading his legs wider. “You can call it that.”

His back arched on a particularly hard stroke, pulling a low groan from his throat.

“More like…” he panted. “More like I just needed to feel your dick against mine.” He let out another shout, slowly thrusting his hips into the other man’s grip. “Very good incentive…. _fuck_ , you feel good.”

“Yeah, I do,” Em’s Anders moaned. “And we’ve only just started.”

He looked over his shoulder at his writhing, whimpering boyfriend, chuckling at the sight of Em struggling to maintain composure.

“Em,” he said, and Em’s eyes snapped open.

“Yeah?” Em breathed, voice high and desperate.

“Are you good?” his Anders asked, and Em frantically nodded.

“As for you,” Em’s Anders said, turning back to the man beneath him and loosening his grip. “Are you ready to start asking nicely?”

“Why did you let go?” Garrett’s Anders panted, eyes wild as he looked at his twin. He looped one leg around the other man’s waist, attempting to hold him in place as he thrust upward once more.

“To see how much you can take.”

He leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, catching it in his teeth as he pulled away.

“And for fun.”

Garrett’s Anders cried out, trying in vain to pull him back with one hand as the other fist tangled in the sheets.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that,” he laughed, breathing heavy. “I don’t give in without a fight.”

He glanced over at Garrett, biting his lip as he realized just how on edge and aroused his lover was as he watched.

“Right, love?” he purred, winking and pinching a nipple when Garrett caught his eye. He turned back to the other Anders with a grin.

“Although I’m usually doing the one teasing,” he continued, licking his lips. “Let’s see how you...measure up.”

Garrett groaned loudly, massaging himself harder through his pants as he rocked in his seat, completely oblivious to everything except the scene in front of him. Part of him desperately wanted the men to get off so he could drag his Anders back to their room for some much-needed relief, but another part of him wanted this to last as long as possible.

“There’s no point fighting when you obviously want it,” Em’s Anders growled, returning his mouth to the other Anders’ nipple. He thrust lazily, stubbornly keeping his grip loose so that they slid apart every few strokes.

“Do you see how bad they want this?” he teased, tilting his head in Em and Garrett’s direction as he switched nipples. “Garrett’s trying to stay in his seat. Em’s trying so hard to stay quiet. They want us. To. Touch. Them.” He punctuated the last few words with bites to his counterpart’s nipple and the rough strokes he knew they both wanted.

“N-no,” Garrett’s Anders gasped after a particularly hard bite. “I’m keeping you all to myself, at least for right now.”

He grinned, tightening his leg around the other’s waist to hold him close as he began rolling his hips, desperate for more contact.

“They’re more than welcome to take care of themselves, if they want,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he thrust. “I wouldn’t mind watching that while you touch me.”

Em let out a squeak, sinking into his chair as though he could disappear into it.

“Maybe later,” his Anders said noncommittally, free hand moving to grip the other man’s wrist and push the arm above his head.

“I’ll be gentle,” he chided, anticipating the protest over roughly handling a professional pitcher’s arms. “Maybe not with your dick.”

“Don’t hurt his arm!” Garrett shrieked from his chair, momentarily distracted from his own dick. His Anders shot him a grin, flexing his wrist in the other’s hold.

“It’ll be fine, love. Enjoy the show.”

Garrett hesitantly sat back, refocusing on the scene in front of him as his Anders turned his attention back to the other.

“So...how far are you willing to take this?”

Em’s Anders shrugged as best he could in the position he was in.

“As far as it takes to make you come. How far is that, exactly?”

He lowered himself until their chests were flush, moving the hand between them up the other Anders’ chest to his neck.

“Don’t know,” Garrett’s Anders replied in a slightly raspy voice. “We haven’t tried this one yet.”

He smirked at the other Anders, altering his position just enough to force the other man to move with him, reminding him that he wasn’t going to give up control so easily.

“I think it might be fun to find out.”

“This is going to bruise a bit, you know,” Em’s Anders said, brushing his thumb against the teeth marks he’d left earlier. “Is that what it takes with you? Or the opposite?”

His hand drifted up the other man’s chin, ghosted over his lips and against the stubble along his jaw, and settled with his fingers rubbing gently at the other’s scalp. He rolled his hips, slow and teasing, and kissed the side of Anders’ neck.

“Em’s taught me a lot,” he panted. “Not the least of which is that sometimes being gentle is what gets you off hardest.”

Garrett’s Anders groaned, tilting his neck to allow better access as he gripped the other’s waist, straining for more contact.

“Maybe next time,” he gasped. “Right now I want it rough. Show me what you can do.”

Em’s Anders tightened his hand in the other man’s hair and pulled, thrusting hard at the same time.

“Are you going to make me do all the work?”

“Isn’t that, _ah_ , what you wanted?” Garrett’s Anders gasped, meeting his thrust. “Just say the word...we can play this game all night.”

He let out another low groan, looking at the other Anders through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Although I think...right now I’d rather just get off.”

Em’s Anders laughed, voice stuttering a bit at the matching thrust.

“I didn’t say I wanted to do all the work. I only wanted to be the one in control. They’re not… _fuck_...mutually exclusive.”

He pushed the other Anders’ arm up further and tugged his head to the side.

“When we fuck, I think I’ll have you ride me.”

Em let out a loud, desperate moan, and buried his face in his hands.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Garrett moaned, struggling not to reach his hand down the front of his pants. Em’s moaning off to the side didn’t help.

“You think I’m letting you fuck me first?” Garrett’s Anders laughed, arching his back and groaning as the other Anders tugged harder.

“Absolutely,” Em’s Anders breathed, eyes fluttering closed as Em and Garrett moaned. “Not that I won’t let you fuck me too. But--”

He stopped midsentence, rhythm faltering. The choked noises from his boyfriend and the harsh breathing from the other Anders were catching up to him, and he found himself much closer to coming than he’d expected, suddenly struggling to keep control of the situation.

“Trouble?” Garrett’s Anders grinned. In one smooth motion he surged upward and over, pushing the other Anders onto his back.

“There,” he chuckled, straddling his lap. “I think I’m much more comfortable like this.”

He reached for both of the other man’s wrists, pinning them down at his side while he undulated against his hips, just the smallest amount of friction on both their cocks.

Garrett let out a strangled moan from his seat, unconsciously bucking his hips into the hand still massaging the bulge in his pants.

His Anders slid the other’s hands up until they were over his head, holding them down with one hand while the other lazily traced a pattern down his chest and back up his side, pausing when he reached the other Anders’ face. He gripped the other man’s chin, forcing his head to the side as he nipped a line up his neck.

“Maybe I can make _you_ beg,” he purred into his ear with a low moan.

“Nnghfuck,” Em’s Anders moaned, arching up off the bed. He chanced a look at Em (red-faced and breathing hard, one hand over his mouth) and Garrett (just shy of jerking himself off), realized watching them was going to end things _very_ quickly, and closed his eyes again.

“This is what gets you off, huh?” he quipped, voice breathless and not half as mocking as he’d intended.

“Oh, lots of things get me off,” Garrett’s Anders hummed, giving his neck another quick nip. “More fun for you to find out.”

He sat up slightly, just enough to snake his free hand in between them and lightly grip the other Anders’ cock, giving it a quick jerk.

“Just how close are you?”

“Keep that up and find out.”

Garrett’s Anders moaned again, ending with a quick whimper as he stroked the other’s cock faster.

“Like that?” he whispered, giving his neck another quick nip.

“Yeah,” Em’s Anders groaned, eyes still firmly shut. He bucked up into the other’s hand, twisting one wrist in a halfhearted attempt to free it.

“Not so fast,” Garrett’s Anders smirked, tightening his hold. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He glanced over at Em and Garrett, mouth dropping open slightly at the sight of the two men clinging to their last bit of restraint. He swallowed hard, turning his attention back to the man in front of him, breath quickening.

“Although I’m not sure how much longer I want to drag this out,” he panted, removing his hand briefly before gripping both of their cocks and giving them one rough stroke. He shuddered despite himself, glancing down to watch as he sped up his movements.

Em whimpered and shattered his Anders’ tenuous grip on self-control.

“Fuck!” Anders cried, the word trailing off into a desperate moan as he came, thrusting erratically into the other man’s grip even as he spilled onto his own stomach.

A few more quick thrusts and Garrett’s Anders came with a shout, writhing on top of the other man as he continued to stroke them together.

“Holy fuck,” Garrett groaned, hips jerking up once more as he spilled into his pants.

His Anders let out a shaky breath, grinning as he slowed down.

“That was…” he laughed, finally letting go of the other Anders’ wrists and rolling onto his side. “We didn’t even fuck and that was just…”

“Good,” Em’s Anders panted, shifting so that his arms were at his sides and turning his head toward Em.

Em was clearly the only one of them who hadn’t gotten off yet. He had his fingers to his lips, teeth marks furrowed into his hand so deeply they were almost bleeding. The telltale bulge in his jeans hadn’t diminished at all, and he was still breathing heavily, eyes wide.

“Love?” Anders said, noting the way Em’s flush spread down his neck and disappeared below the collar of his shirt. “Alright?”

Em nodded frantically, glancing at the other two men before turning a pleading gaze on his boyfriend.

“You two clear the room for a bit,” his Anders said, groping around in the sheets for the towel he’d put down earlier.

Garrett’s Anders looked over, also noticing Em’s flustered state, and grinned. The grin shifted to Garrett, who was very uncomfortably trying to hide the front of his pants. He got up, stretching his arms over his head with no shame whatsoever.

“Come on, love,” he called, picking up his clothes and gesturing towards the door with his head. “I think they need a bit of alone time.”

He raked his eyes down the front of Garrett’s body as his boyfriend stood, keeping his back to the others.

“And you need some cleaning up.” He turned to wink at Em as he ushered Garrett out of the door.

“Have fun, you two.”

“Come here,” Em’s Anders said, sitting up and beckoning Em over as soon as the door was closed.

He wiped himself off as Em stood and walked toward him on shaking legs.

“Are you okay with--” He looked down at the mess left on his stomach and halfheartedly dabbed at it before returning his gaze to his flustered boyfriend. “This?”

Em let out a strangled laugh and braced himself with one hand on Anders’ shoulder.

“Do you have to ask?”

Anders smirked. “Yes, despite the evidence.”

“I’m fine. Well, I’m fine with _that_ ,” he clarified, gesturing to Anders’ torso before looking away. “It was…it was really hot.”

Anders undid Em’s jeans and lowered them without another word.

“I could hear you over there,” Anders purred, taking Em in hand. “Trying not to let _them_ hear you. I don’t think they would’ve minded.”

“Please!” Em wailed, as Anders gave his cock one slow stroke. “I’ll beg if that’s what you want, I need to come, I waited this whole time, please.”

“Blessed fucking Maker,” Anders hissed, tightening his grip and speeding up. “I can’t say no to that.”

Em’s nails dug into Anders’ shoulder and he moaned loudly, no longer caring if the others heard him. Then Anders’ lips brushed the head of his cock and he screamed as he came, covering Anders’ chin and adding to the cooling mess across Anders’ stomach.

“Fucking hell, I wish I could go again,” Anders groaned, but Em didn’t hear him.

Garrett began unbuttoning his pants as soon as they were safely in their own room, huffing quietly.

“Something happen, love?” His Anders grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

“You know what happened,” Garrett grumbled. He paused, unable to pull off his pants with Anders’ arms in the way, and glanced over his shoulder. “Are you still naked?”

“Is that a problem?”

“I...guess not? Are you going to take a shower? Cause if you aren’t, I am.”

Garrett freed himself from Anders’ arms, tugging his pants and underwear off and tossing them in a corner with a grimace. His shirt joined it a moment later and he began undoing his hair, only stopping when he saw Anders watching him.

“What?”

“I just couldn’t help but notice we’re both naked,” his Anders hummed, stepping closer and running his hands up Garrett’s bare sides.

“Sometimes your pick up lines are as bad as mine.”

Without warning, Anders gripped him by the ass and pulled their bodies flush together, eliciting a small groan from his boyfriend. Garrett could already feel the semi-hardness pressed against his stomach and let out a small chuckle.

“Already?”

“Are you surprised?” Anders purred, kissing his way across Garrett’s shoulder. “I can take care of it myself, if you don’t want to.”

Garrett let his hands trail down Anders’ back, the other man shivering as his body arched into Garrett’s with a small moan of pleasure. Garrett leaned forward, gently sucking on Anders’ neck, opposite the bite his twin left.

“Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you two?” he murmured, gripping Anders’ now completely hard dick and giving it a light stroke. “Em and I could barely control ourselves.”

At that exact moment, a loud shout came echoing down the hall. Garrett moaned deeply into Anders’ neck, stroking him faster.

“ _Fuck_ , love, just like that,” Anders panted, rocking his hips into Garrett’s hand. “I was waiting for him to make that noise all night.”

“Me too,” Garrett choked out before tangling his other hand in Anders’ hair and pulling him into a rough kiss. Anders whimpered into his mouth, thrusts becoming more erratic the closer he came.

Garrett broke the kiss abruptly, giving the nape of Anders’ neck another quick bite before pressing his lips to his ear.

“Come for me,” he growled, twisting his wrist in the exact way he knew would make Anders come undone.

“ _Yes, fu—_ “ Anders cried, digging his fingers into Garrett’s back as he came all over them both.

Garrett slowed his strokes as Anders leaned heavily against him, trying to catch his breath. Garrett chuckled softly, giving him a gentle kiss.

“So...shower?”


End file.
